A Unusual Friendship
by Fireflyacire
Summary: Who would have ever thought that after everything that Draco has put Hermione through they would become friends. Especially after Harry and Draco broke up. Draco/Hermione Friendship Slight Slash mention Harry/Draco. REVIEWS WANTED!
1. Meeting Again

Draco sat at the edge of his bed, pressing his knuckles into his eyes angrily. Why had it bothered him so much? They weren't even that serious.

_You know why, Draco. Because once in your lifetime, you had felt like you had friends other than Zabini._

He pushed this thought out of his head and stood up quickly, making himself go lightheaded, and sitting back down again. It was a Friday afternoon, exactly a week since Harry and him had ended it between each other. He once again realized, that love made a person weak, and that all good things, eventually, must come to an end.

The thing that scared Draco Malfoy the most was the fact that there was a good chance he'd lose the few people that were close to Harry, that had became close to him. He believed that in the long run, they'd all obviously choose Harry over him. So since Harry and him split, Draco had confined himself to the Slytherin common room, and his dorm, hoping that there was a chance that he could find any means of distraction from one of the biggest losses of his life. He also skipped far too many classes, and now, was struggling to actually go to his afternoon class.

Eventually he got himself back out of bed, and pulled his bag over his shoulder. If he missed one more Defense Against The Dark Arts class, he knew that Slughorn would make it his personal goal to get Draco left behind a year and repeat it. Draco was pretty sure that a number of his other professors felt the exact way.

So with a heavy heart, Draco walked into the common room, instantly going over to Blaise Zabini, who had taken it upon himself to become somewhat of his personal body guard. Blaise was the only person left in Slytherin that actually accepted his relations with Potter, and Draco had found a new appreciation for his friend.

Upon arriving to D.A.D.A, Draco and Blaise took the seat closest to the back of the room, and Draco ignored the Gryffindors and his fellow Slytherins that piled through, talking loudly. He opened up his book, and flipped through the pages absentmindedly, not paying any attention to what was on the pages.

The class passed surprisingly fast, and before he knew it, the bell was ringing from somewhere in the castle and chairs were scraping across the floor.

"!"

Draco froze as he heard Slughorn call his name, and he felt the remaining students turn towards him. He looked up at his professor.

"I'd like to see you for a minute." Slughorn said as he put his student roster into his bag.

"See you back at the common room." Draco mumbled to Blaise, grabbing his bag and walking to the front of the room.

"Yes, Professor?" he drawled.

"You haven't been in classes all week, boy. Is everything alright?" Slughorn asked.

"Been feeling a bit off lately." Draco lied, staring at him as if nothing was bothering him.

Slughorn studied Draco for a moment, then cleared his throat. "In order for you to pass this class, I have an option for you. Go to the library, pick out a book from this list of topics," Slughorn said, pulling a piece of parchment out of his bag and handing it to Draco, "read it, and critique it. You're lucky I'm not making you do any more than this, ."

Draco nodded, not protesting the slightest. He realized that the more work he has, the less he'd think of Potter. "I'll work on it right away, professor." he said, turning and leaving.

He made his way to the library, students all making their way to the grounds to enjoy the rest of their afternoon, which made him feel slightly better about going to the library, considering there wouldn't be as many people there.

He scanned the shelves, looking at the list of topics, and finally found a book about Griffins, and pulled it off the shelf, making his way to a table. The library was practically empty, so it was easy to find a seat farthest away from where the main crowd usually was, and he opened up the book and started to read intently, determined to keep his mind off of everything else.

It was the sixth year of Hermione's Hogwarts school career so far all that has really happened was that Harry was sadder than ever because of losing Sirius. True he had a right to be sad but she was starting to worry that he wouldn't be happy ever again. She walked down the halls of Hogwarts just thinking to herself and worrying about Harry.

Hermione looked up from where she was looking and saw Ron and Lavender holding hands and looking at each other. That was another thing, it wasn't helping that she was feeling all alone now. Ron had a girlfriend and Harry well was busy all the time now and didn't really want to be bothered with anyone or anything at all. She stopped and leaned against the wall closing her eyes softly wondering if anything will be the same ever again. The two people whom talked to her the most or well use to talk to her wasn't hardly speaking to her.

She decide that now most of her time was going to be in the library, if anyone wanted her they would know where to find her. However she couldn't help but remember the Department of Mysteries last year. Even though she was told what had happened after she was hit with the curse that knocked her out, she still felt horrible for not being able to help. She slowly touched her scar on her chest remembering when she was hit then waking up in the hospital. Hermione felt horrible and wasn't sure what to do anymore, she slowly walked towards the library.

The Daily Profit and everyone in the Wizarding World finally believed Harry that Voldemort was back. Now they was putting too much pressure on him calling him the 'Chosen One' it may be true that he would save the Wizarding World but he had enough pressure on him. Not to mention all the classes that was going on. Decide a long time ago that no matter what happened she would stand by Harry. She did when everyone didn't believe him about Voldemort last year, and when she knew the Department of Mysteries was a trap. She made sure she stuck by him when everyone thought he put his name in the Goblet of Fire, even though Ron thought Harry did. She stood by him and saved Sirius their third year. She did her best her second year however when she was petrified she couldn't do much. Their first year with helping him realize he was a great wizard and he was stronger than he thought. She smiled gently remembering their good times.

Hermione finally got to the library with all her books and parchment. Hermione looked down the way and found a table in the back as she sat down and started working on her potions essay. She wasn't sure who would find her in here or if anyone wanted to, which she guessed would be fine with her. She sat there alone for she didn't know how long, however she knew that this year was going to be dangerous just like the last few years.

Hermione had not really spoke to Harry since he broke up with Draco. To be honest she hated the fact they did break up. Hermione was actually starting to really get to know him, her eyes narrowed and sighed gently closing her eyes. Then bit her bottom lip as she looked to her left seeing Draco, she could not believe it. He was finally out and about; at least he was finally out of that common room. She looked around and saw that no one was looking she took a deep breath and put her books down. She ran and hugged him tightly, "Draco! Are you, I mean how are you?" She said in a sincere concerned voice.


	2. Fight Forgiveness Discovery

Draco noticed Hermione walk into the library, and sunk a bit lower in his chair, raising his book over his face.

_Of course._ Why hadn't he thought that she'd be in here. The last thing he needed was one of Potter's friends staring him down like he was a disgusting piece of garbage. His father was in Azkaban, everyone that wasn't in Slytherin now looked at Draco like he was just the same pure-blood git. Slytherins looked at him like he was a betrayer. Many of the rumors floating around the school told of Harry breaking it off with Draco because of his father. There were also some that believe Draco was used as bait by the Dark Lord, trying to lower Potter's walls in order to attack him easier.

No matter what the rumor, they all seemed to be completely false. Draco hadn't talked to his family for the longest time since they found out about him and Potter. And for all Draco knew, he could be ranking on the "Top Ten People Voldemort Wants to Kill Personally" list.

He slowly turned the pages of his book, trying to make as little noise as possible while Hermione took a seat rather close to his, and forced himself to start reading the text. He didn't get to the second paragraph before he was grabbed into a hug. All he saw was a head of brown bushy hair and he knew instantly who it was.

Draco jumped up from his chair quickly, backing away from her, completely full of shock. He tried speaking but nothing came out. He composed himself, and took a good look at her when she asked him how he was.

"How am I? Hm, let's see, I'm completely alone, with the exception of Zabini and Parkinson, I'm almost one hundred percent sure that my life is in almost as much danger as Potter, and, to top it off, you just frightened me half to death. So _Splendid, Granger! Absolutely splendid!_" he snapped. He didn't know why he got so angry, and why he basically let out what had been eating him up inside since the summer in the middle of a semi-empty library to Hermione Granger, but he couldn't help but feel the tension lift off of him a bit as he threw himself back into his chair, and looking back down at his book.

Hermione watched him jump out of her arms and then as he started telling her all these things she just stared at him. Was Draco going back to the way he was before him and Harry got together? When he called her Granger she just blinked and then looked down taking a step back. She didn't know what to say but she started feeling rage build up inside of her and she was not liking it.

Her eyes darted back towards him and she brought her hand up and slapped him across the face then glaring at him. "So just because you and Harry broke up does not give you the right to go back to being a git! FYI I am fearing for my damn life too Draco Malfoy!" She hissed threw her teeth and stared at him. Hermione took a deep breath and then looked at his red face.

Hermione sighed gently and then whispered to him, "Look Draco you know things about me that not even Harry and Ronald know I would think that you of all people would understand why I feel a damn connection to you." She then looked down and closing her eyes, "It does not have to go back to you hating me and me hating you does it? I mean not even Harry or Ron will speak to me anymore." Hermione glared at him, "Do you know what it is like to feel like you have no one in the world anymore Draco?!" She hissed threw her teeth.

She then took another step back and sighed, "No I guess you do not since you have Zabini and Parkinson! Well guess what I do not have anyone." She pushed him and was fighting back tears. "I thought you had changed Malfoy! But hell I guess I was wrong about you once again!" She brushed past him and then sighed, turning around and looking at him. "I told Harry it was a mistake giving you up just to let you know."

Hermione grabbed her books and didn't even give him a chance to respond to her she turned and walked out of the library with her books in her arms. Now what was she going to do? If there was any hope for Draco she might have just crushed it. Hermione sighed gently and then bit her bottom lip leaning against the wall of a corridor. "I am alone now."

Draco was taken aback by the sudden stinging on his face. It took him a minute to realize that Hermione had just slapped him. Once he realized it, he felt his face grow hot, and he looked around to see that a few students turned their attention to the two of them.

Every time he'd try to talk, it seemed like she just cut him off. This wasn't fair, he thought. She should be letting him speak. Draco couldn't believe Hermione Granger was making such a commotion inside a library. As soon as Hermione left, Draco stalked right out behind her, grabbing his belongings on the way out. When he reached her, he stood in front of her, frowning, blood pumping through his body.

"Listen, Hermione, I'd think you were wise enough to let people have their turns to talk." he said, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible. The last thing Draco wanted was to draw more attention to himself.

"As far as Zabini and Parkinson. Hell, the two of them are _nothing_ compared to what I have lost. We've both lost, I know this. But how was I suppose to know that you wanted to remain friends?" he asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

He stopped speaking for a second, collecting his thoughts, and attempting to compose himself once more. He looked Hermione up and down. She was just as much of a mess as he was. "I...I don't want to lose you, Hermione." he said, just above a whisper, turning away from her. "I'm sorry..."

Hermione looked up just in time to see Draco trap her to the wall she was leaning on. She looked at him and she could not help but just stare at him. He followed her, wait why did he follow her? Of course she really did not give him a chance to speak. Honestly she could not believe that she had slapped him. She had not done anything like that since, well since their third year when he pissed her off to no end.

Hermione looked in his eyes and listened to every single word he said. She knew he finally got it, she and him was both in the same boat. The was both in desperate pain from one of the people they love.

Their eyes locked and she sighed gently she knew that his father was in prison and she had heard all the rumors on why him and Harry broke up. All of which she thought was stupid and ridiculous. It was no one's business but Draco's and Harry's.

Hermione watched as he turned away from her and when he said he was sorry she grabbed his hand and spun him around. "Draco wait, I am sorry too. I shouldn't have slapped you and I should not have ran off without giving you a chance to speak."

"Please forgive me I do not want to lose you too." She sighed gently and looked down holding back tears. "See Ron or Harry are too busy now, and as you know I have no family. On top of that I cannot tell Harry or the Order that I got this." She said handing Draco a letter.

Mud-Blood,

Enjoy the time you have left on this earth! Because for being who you are you are next to die, and this time we will succeed.

Sincerely,

Your Death

PS Do not tell Potter or Weasley or they die too!


	3. Empty Threats

Draco felt the rock that had been slowly start to form in his stomach, slowly start to deteriorate when Hermione grabbed him back. He exhaled in relief. So, perhaps, he wasn't completely alone. He didn't have to rely on Zabini completely, Hermione was still there.

When Draco read the letter, he felt the muscle in his jaw twitch as the anger swelled again, this time directed towards Voldemort and his followers. He looked down at Hermione again, and grabbed her into a hug. "What are they playing at?" he asked sadly as he released her, looking down at the letter again and scanning it over.

"This doesn't make sense. Voldemort wants Potter, why wouldn't he want him to find out?" Draco asked, feeling increasingly confused. He started to pace back and forth, trying to remember if his father had ever said anything that would explain the method to the Dark Lord's madness, but nothing came to mind.

Instead, he turned back to Hermione, looking defeated and let out a sad sigh, running his fingers through his already messy hair. "Wha-what do we do?" he asked her, leaning up against the wall next to her, and sliding down it to sit on the floor.

Hermione took a deep breath she was glad he finally asked her what do we do. She slid down next to him she knew he would never go for it but she decided to give it a shot, maybe he would. Hermione glanced over at him and took another deep breath.

"Well I am glad you want to help me Draco, but I see this as a opportunity for you." She saw the confusion on his face and smiled gently, "I know you're not on good terms with your family or with Voldemort." She said looking back down and closing her eyes. "You know there are rumors about you being a death eater, which I know are not true. So do not fret over that." She said looking away knowing she was hesitating.

"Now before you say no, I think that Voldemort wants to use me to get to Harry. So I was thinking he is going to have someone take me anyway." She looked at him, "Draco if you took me in then you will be forgiven and you can say you got to Harry to get to me for Voldemort." She said softly

Hermione was willingly to act as a sacrifice to help Draco and to possible help Harry. "See then you could tell Harry what is going on. Then he will know what is going on." She said sighing, "Just please if you do not take me then he will send someone that would kill me first and ask questions later."

Draco had a feeling from the beginning of Hermione explaining her plan, that he wasn't going to like it. By the end of her idea, he was standing again, shaking his head back and forth. "Oooooh no! Hermione-" he said, looking around to make sure no one was around, then dropping his voice, "The entire point of this is to try to survive. How the bloody hell are the both of us going to do that when we just waltz right into the Dark Lord's arms?"

"Using you as a decoy to let The Dark Lord get to Potter, will be working in his favor, not ours! We'd be doing exactly what he wants to happen! That letter should be showed straight to Dumbledore, that's what!" he said, as he shoved the letter back into her hands.

"There is no way he can send someone, especially now." he said, his voice cracking. He looked around, and grabbed Hermione by the arm, dragging her into the nearest empty classroom and locking the door behind them.

"Alright, listen..." he said his voice still cracking. "Now that I am out of the picture, there is absoultely no way Voldemort can enter Hogwarts. He..."

Draco stopped for a minute, biting his bottom lip. He was telling Hermione something that he had not even told Harry nor Dumbledore in the past. "He..he was going to use _me_ to get into Hogwarts. This year, I was supposed to be assigned a mission to help the Death Eaters break into Hogwarts. And...I-I was ordered to...kill Dumbledore." he admitted, not being able to bring himself to look at her.

"But, of course, all those plans were foiled when everyone found out about Potter and I." he added. "Now, not only because I'm a 'traitor', he also wants to kill me because I ruined the only chance he had to get to Dumbledore. No student in Hogwarts is as advanced as I am in the Dark Arts, and trust me, Hermione, I am not boasting."

He turned fully away from her, walking towards a desk and sitting down, putting his head in his hands. "This is a trap, Hermione. Voldemort is desperate for anything, that he's sending empty threats to you. I'd bet Weasel got one as well."

Hermione looked at Draco standing up and shaking his head back and forth like a mad man. She too stood up and looked at him pushing him gently, "IT ISN'T A EMPTY THREAT!" She looked at him clinching her fist she did not want to fight with Draco but there was no other way. She was going to give herself up, "You know what I do not care if I survive anymore Draco!" This was the first time that she had told anyone about her death wish.

"So you know what I just thought it would help you out! As for the Dark Arts, yeah I remember you were suppose to teach me remember!" she said in tears and walking back and forth, "I know you are good with the Dark Arts Draco. I also knew you was working for Voldemort there for a while."

Hermione that everyone once knew the one who had a fighting spirit was depleting and fast. She was no longer even staying in the head girl's room. She had made a new home in the Room of Requirement.

Hermione turned her back on him, "I live with the night mares every damn night Draco. I live with knowing that I could not have done a damn thing to save my parents." She clinched her fist tightly.

The next thing was that Hermione was staring at Draco. "It is all because I was and is Harry's friend! It would be ten times worse for you if you two would have stayed together you know that!" Her blood was boiling and she felt a surge of hatred but not towards Draco towards herself. Hermione winched softly hoping he would not notice the pain that was going on within her. Ever since that night and the night with Snape and his father she has had constant pain going threw her.

Hermione looked down from him and sighed gently. "Look Draco even if you do not help me I am going to do this. I do not need your help with this. Oh and like hell if I am going to go to Dumbledore or anyone else." She hissed threw her teeth.

Her eyes looked right threw him they were now a bit darker brown than they once was. She looked away from him and shook her head, "I can't handle this." She said sitting on a nearby desk looking down.

Draco pressed the palm of his head into his forehead, shaking it back and forth in disbelief. "Hermione, you're smarter than this." he mumbled. When she confessed that she didn't care about surviving or not, he dropped his hand, and looked at her intently.

"That is a very selfish thing to do, Hermione. For one who is caring more about the well being of others, more than herself, you should realize how much your death will effect the people that love you." he said, his voice firm. "There are other ways around this. You know that, and I know that. We're both the smartest students in this school. _You know_ we need to take this to Dumbledore."

He continued to shake his head in disbelief as Hermione continued her rant. Draco couldn't believe how upset she was getting. "Do you think I did not care about my own neck when I was with Potter? _Of course_ I did! From an early age, Hermione, I've learned, 'Save your own neck, then care about everyone dear to you'. Because honestly, what would happen if the most intelligent people are all blown to pieces?" he sighed, "I hope I'm making sense to you, Hermione. I'd be more than willing to still teach you the Dark Arts. _But_ only if you don't try sacrificing yourself like a bloody fool!"

Draco watched her sit down, and walked over to her, kneeling in front of the desk she was sitting at. "Hermione, listen to me, neither of us will survive with out the other. We're all that each other has left. Well- you obviously still have Potter and Weasel, just give them time. And me, Zabini and Parkinson, but Parkinson's dumber than a box of rocks, and Zabini isn't too much of a threat to any of my enemies. So honestly, it's just us for the time being."

He stood, throwing his bag over his shoulder and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Just-just think about it, Hermione, please? Think it through. Meet me in the library tomorrow, and we can figure this all out more then. Just _please_ do not do anything yet." he begged, looking down at her. "I need to go work on my homework, and we have caused too much of a distraction tonight. People might have noticed, and trust me, the last thing I want is more attention on me. So I'm going to retire to my dormitory." Draco gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. "Take care of yourself, Hermione. See you tomorrow." he said, and he turned and left the classroom.

Hermione looked at Draco eyes widen and seeing that he was begging her not to do anything tonight. How could she say no to him? Hermione sighed as he left her sitting in the empty class room all alone. She brought herself up to her feet and then slowly walked towards the door and then sighing gently.

As she made her way towards the Room of Requirement when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. "Draco? I thought you had home work." She said turning and seeing it wasn't Draco but Goyle and Crabbe. "What the hell do you two want?" She hissed threw her teeth and then feeling one of them push her against the wall pinning her to it.

Crabbe looked down at her, "Listen mud-blood stay away from Draco! He is in enough trouble as it is and does not need a mud-blood to make it worse for him!" Goyle smirked and leaned in whispering to her, "And the Dark Lord sends his regards to your parents." He said punching her in the stomach.

The next thing Hermione knew she was on the floor waking up to a cut lip and a sore body. She sighed and stood up walking in the Room of Requirement. Hermione feel on her bed and broke down in tears. She was shaking and looking at herself. "Empty threats my ass Draco Malfoy. It looks like you have more loyal people than you realize." She said looking down and sighing.

The next day Hermione just stayed in the room not even getting up to go to classes or to any meals. She did not feel up to getting up and moving at all. Hermione closed her eyes knowing that Draco might be worried but she couldn't move she had too much to think on, and the biggest thing was that what she was going to do.


	4. Wrong Person

Harry and Ron caught Draco walking down a hall alone after class and stopped him. "Where is she Malfoy?!" Ron spat and glared. Harry just looked at Ron then at Draco, "What he means is erm have you seen Hermione? She hasn't been any where today and we are worried. I mean we haven't been the best of friends to her." Ron grabbed Harry's arm, "You know what I bet he would not even tell us mate, come on let's check the common room again." He said dragging Harry off.

Draco returned to the common room, ignoring everyone around him, and making his wait straight to his dormitory. He sat on his bed, drawing the curtains around him, so that he wouldn't have to look at anyone as they retired for the night. He ignored the pile of homework he still had to do, and just sat there, staring up at the top of his canopy bed, new thoughts swimming through his head. He had never seen Hermione so stubborn before. And why would she want to risk her own life? It was absolutely mental.

At least a hour went by, and he started hearing more voices drifting from the common room, obviously it was now past curfew. He slowly drifted off into a sleep before anyone even came up, and awoke the next morning to the snores of Crabbe and Goyle. He opened the curtains, and looked at the time. He had ten minutes before his first class, so he quickly dressed, and smirked at the fact that Crabbe and Goyle were oversleeping.

Transfiguration was torture, Draco being insanely unsuccessful in transfiguring his turtle into a tea cup and saucer, and he was issued more homework from McGonagall, which just continued to add the stress on top of his shoulders.

As he walked down the hall to make his way to Potions, he saw Ron and Harry approaching him, staring directly at him, and he felt his stomach turn hard as a rock.

"Where is she, Malfoy?" Ron snapped at him as they came to a halt.

"What are you talking about?" Draco growled, clenching his fists and ignoring Harry's stare.

"What he means is erm have you seen Hermione? She hasn't been any where today and we are worried. I mean we haven't been the best of friends to her." Harry said.

His voice shocked Draco, but he kept his face like a stone, staring at Ron. And before he could answer, Ron tugged on Harry's arm and snapped, "You know what I bet he would not even tell us mate, come on let's check the common room again."

At that moment Draco dared a look at Harry, and saw confusion written all over his face, and Draco felt the weight on his shoulders increase about twenty pounds, but he started off towards the dungeons again.

_So Hermione hadn't been seen? Where could she be? _

Draco stopped suddenly. She hadn't. There was no way she would of turned herself into the Dark Lord. There was no way something dangerous could of happened to her. If so, the Order would of known by now, and the entire castle would be put on full alert. Draco was bound to find out with how word spread like wildfire in the school.

_Then where is she?_

Someplace she doesn't want to be found, no doubt about that.  
Then it hit him. _The Room Of Requirement._

It's the perfect place to hide away from people, since not many knew about it. So Draco turned on his heels and made his way back into the other direction, not caring that he was going to miss Potions again.

He made it to the 5th floor without any problems, and there were barely any students in the halls, classes obviously already starting. So he walked back and forth in front of the spot where the Room Of Requirement appears.

_I need to get to Hermione Granger. I need to visit Hermione Granger._

Suddenly, the door appeared, and Draco looked up and down the hallway before rushing inside. He shut the door softly, and looked around to see Hermione laying on a bed, with her back turned to him.

"You see, you can't fool me, Hermione, even though the people you claim aren't your friends any more harassed me for information to where you are because they're worried. Unlike them, I'm wise enough to know where you were." he said smirking slightly, trying to lighten the dark mood that he felt inside the room as he entered.

"What's going on?" he asked walking into the room a bit farther.

Hermione heard someone walking in _Damn why can't people just leave me alone?_ She thought to herself sighing hearing Draco's voice she started shaking a bit. Since when did his voice scare her? Oh wait she remembered since a few hours ago. She glanced at the clock and saw what time it was, it was mid day that means she had missed everything for that day. For some reason she did not believe him about Harry and Ron looking for her. He was most likely worried thinking she turned herself in.

Suddenly she glanced over at a nearby mirror seeing burses on her face and some dried blood on her lip where it had gotten cut. Hermione thought to herself again, _I am going to have to come up with a good beauty charm to hid these from everyone._ She felt herself sigh and almost forgetting that Draco was in the room she glanced down at the note. She knew she had to turn around and face him sooner or later.

He would not leave until she talked to him or something, she started having so many thoughts run threw her head. _What was she going to do? Turn around and tell him what his goons did to her? No I can't tell him but I will have no other choice but to._

Hermione had to gather up that so called Gryffindor courage that she was suppose to have, merlin where was it now when she needed it the most. Her breath was caught in her chest as she turned around and looked Draco in the eyes.

Hermione walked up to Draco and sighed, "You need to stay away from me Draco. For your own safety." She said backing up away from him and then closing her eyes turning away. "Also everyone can stay away from me for that matter. I do not care anymore." She hissed threw her teeth. "I do not need anyone!"

When Hermione finally turned towards him, Draco froze in place, his eyes practically popping out of his head at the look of her. He ran up to her, moving his mouth up and down wordlessly as he gently put his hands on her shoulders, concern written all over his face.

"Who-_who did this?!_" he finally managed to ask.

He frowned when Hermione told him to stay away from her, watching her walk away from him. "No." he said strongly, shaking his head back and forth. "No, Hermione, I can't do that. I can't leave you like this. We are in this together. I'm not losing the last person I hold dear to me."

There were a few minutes of silence, and he walked up to her and wrapped his arms gently around her. "You're all I have left." he said sadly, his heart sinking with the realization that she really was.

"Please, let me help you, Hermione. I'll conjure up a potion that will help those bruises. Do you feel like there is any internal bruises, broken limbs, anything? And for crying out loud, who in bloody hell did this to you, love?! I'll kill 'em." he said ushering her to sit down at the foot of the bed.

Draco looked her up and down, biting his bottom lip in worry. "They looked really concerned you know...erm- Potter and Weasel that is. Especially Weasel. He came running up to me in a fury, shoutin' and all. He was acting completely mental, trying to find out where you were." he said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

Hermione saw his face of shock and concern, when he ran up to her she flinched. She was actually scared of someone getting that close to her right now. However when he placed his hands on her she winched in a bit of pain. Maybe she was hurt more than she thought, she sighed to herself.

When he asked her who did this to her she couldn't just tell him. When he said those words we are in this together she remembered herself saying that to Harry. That was right before she was almost killed at the Ministry and that is where they had lost Sirius threw the veil. Her tears was hidden which was a good thing she could not seem weak right now, not right here and not now.

Hearing that she was all he had left she looked up at him and bit her bottom lip softly. "Draco please stop, no potions please I will just do a beauty charm." She said softly and backing up from him. "I-I do not think I have any of that I kinda passed out in the middle of the beating." She said rubbing her arm gently. "Draco you have more people than you realize." She said in a low voice.

She looked up at him and sighed, "It was Crabe and Goyle, they told me you was in enough trouble without having to deal with a mud blood like me to make it worse for you." She sighed, "Then next thing I know I am pinned against the wall and then on the floor passed out."

"Are you sure? Are you positive you don't want me to make you something?" he asked her again, concerned.

He looked at her slightly confused, then when she told him that Crabbe and Goyle were the ones who had did that to her, he jumped up, all the blood draining from his face, and he started to shake. Confusion and anger swept through him. He still remembered what Goyle said to him not too long ago: _"Your father isn't the Dark Lord's favorite anymore, Malfoy. We don't have to take orders from you."_

Then why had they tried to keep Hermione away from him, like they had his best interests at heart? It had to be a diversion.

Draco took Hermione's hand into his own, giving it a kiss and squeezing it gently. "I'm going to _kill_ them." he practically growled. "There has to be more to this than there seems."

He sat down on the bed, and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. Draco didn't have the slightest idea what to do, and had never felt so lost in his life. All he knew was that he had to keep Hermione safe.


	5. Unstable Gryffindor

Hermione pulled away from him looking at him and sighing. "I am sure Draco I will be ok. I am use to pain by now." She said looking away.

Out of nowhere she took a deep breath. "NO! Draco leave them alone please." She said looking at him. Hermione had not told him that if he went after them everything he does they will punish her not him. There was fear in Hermione Granger's eyes it was not something most people saw. She was hardly scared of anything; it was not a look that Draco would ever see.

The lower lip of Hermione began to quiver as she walked over to the fire sitting in front of it sighing. Her neck twisted and bruised she was in pain but did not want anything for it in her mind it was her punishment for not being strong enough.

She stood up and turned around looking in Draco's eyes walking to him. "Go back to the Slytherin's Draco. It is the only way to keep you safe." Hermione was not worried about what would happen to her. She knew that if she could get Draco to go away, he would be safer.

However she felt bad they had been good friends now and with what is going to happen. She might get killed, to protect him and everyone else. The fire cracked behind her as she turned around and looked back at it.

Draco stared back at Hermione in disbelief when she told him to go back to the Slytherins. He couldn't believe what he heard her saying. He stood up and walked to the fire place, standing beside her.

"You know me better than that, Hermione Granger. I don't do what I am told." he said, his voice quivering in a mix of sadness and anger. "After all that I have risked, after all that I have been through- all the decisions I have made that made me where I am today, standing here in front of you. I personally don't feel it's fair for you to demand me to go back to the hell I have been trying my damnedest to escape the past two years."

Draco realized that there were tears of frustration streaming down his face as he clenched his fists, shaking. He looked away from her and let out a shaky sigh. With out another word, he walked out of the Room of Requirement, wiping his eyes on his sleeves, and making his way through the corridors. He didn't know where he was going, he just let his feel lead the way as his mind spun frantically.

Before he knew it, he realized he was standing in the Entrance Hall, students moving around going to lunch. Draco knocked through them, making his way to the grounds. He stomped down the slightly wet hill, approaching a patch of trees by the lake and sat down, burying his head in his hands. He couldn't think straight.

Draco Malfoy, once again, felt completely lost and alone.

Hermione's eyes widen and watched Draco leave her. She could not believe at what she had just done. She had just pushed away the one person that had cared for her in anyway. Now she was alone once again.

She should have went after him but all her Gryffindor courage and strength was gone now, and there was no way of bringing it back. Her heart was broken in two and now she had no choice. Hermione stood up and walked over to her desk and took out a quill and some parchment. Could she really do this? Well she was about to find out, it was the only way of redeeming herself to anyone. Especially Draco, Hermione was now emotionally unstable. Her first and only letter was going to be to Draco.

_Draco,_

_I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. It was wrong of me, of course you have grown so much into a great and wonderful man. You are right and should not have to go back to the hell you pulled yourself out of. I am very sorry Draco, I hate that you might hate me for what I said. Please understand I care about you even though you most likely do not believe me. I hope you can forgive me some day._

_Now one last thing, make up with Harry and Ron. Tell them good bye for me, because by the time you have got this and read it I will already be in the forest leaving Hogwarts. You was right our second year, I am a mud blood and do not deserve to be here at school, I do not belong in the muggle world. I do not belong anywhere. I will miss you._

_Love,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Hermione finished the tear stained letter and charmed it to fly to Draco landing into his hands as she grabbed her bag and ran to the forest. Just from the letter anyone could tell that she was not a stable person right now.

Draco didn't know how long he sat out there. But when he finally realized that it was getting dark, he slowly got up, making his way back into the castle. When he got to the Slytherin common room, Blaise was instantly at his side. "Where have you been?!" Blaise said quietly.

"Out." Draco replied, continuing to walk to his room.

"You got an owl-I put it on your bed." Blaise said, still following him.

Draco stopped. "What? Me?!" he asked. He ran into his room and saw the letter laying on his pillow. He ripped it open, seeing Hermione's hand writing, panic sweeping through his body, he began to read.

His heart sank.

No.

She didn't.

He noticed Blaise staring at him, but ignored him, grabbing his cloak and storming out, acting like Blaise's calls back to him weren't really there. As he ran along the corridor of the dungeons he slammed into someone, sending him onto his back.

It was Potter.

"What are _you_ doing down here?" he hissed getting back on his feet.

"Looking for you." Harry said, sounding just as angry.

"How _convenient_." he snapped. He tried getting around Harry to continue walking, but he kept blocking him.

"Would you move!" Draco yelled, frustrated.

"No. Tell me- where's Hermione." Harry demanded, grabbing onto Draco's shoulders. The touch made Draco stop, and step backwards. He saw the worry in Harry's eyes, and hoped that he would be able to see the hurt in his own.

"I-I don't know. I'm going to find her now." Draco said, trying to get by Harry again, this time successfully, but Harry was right behind him.

"Where do you think she could be?" Harry asked him.

"Somewhere away from Hogwarts." Draco said, pulling the letter out of his pocket and shoving it in Harry's chest. _Perhaps Harry could help_, he thought.

Draco realized that Harry had fallen behind and stopped as he reached the steps leading up to the entrance hall. He saw Harry about fifteen feet behind him, staring at the letter in shock.

"Are you coming with me or what, Potter?" Draco said, trying his damnedest to use is most annoyed tone.

Harry seemed to snap out of it, and ran towards him.

"So-so where are we going? Do you even have a plan?" Harry asked him.

Draco bit his bottom lip. He didn't have a plan. He stopped as they reached the front doors and tried to collect his thoughts. Letting out a sigh he turned towards Harry, but refused to look at him. "I'm going to get my broom from the Quidditch pitch, then just go. Perhaps try Hogsmeade first. She couldn't of gotten too far, I saw her not too long ago. It's only been a few hours, and she's probably on foot or on a broom her self. And Hermione's never been the best with flying, so she'd probably want to break. Especially in the condition she's in."

"Condition? What's wrong with her?!" Harry asked in a panicked tone.

Draco raised up his hand and shook his head. "I'll explain later, we're losing time." he said sadly. And with that, they turned out the door.


	6. Death Of Bellatrix

Hermione had no idea where she was going but all she knew was that she could not stay at Hogwarts anymore. Hermione had on her muggle clothes and her wand was tucked away in her jacket that she was wearing. She touched the last spot that Draco had touched her and shivered leaning against a tree feeling like she was no longer needed for anything she took a deep breath and looked up at the sky sighing.

As she gathered her strength she went past Hogsmead threw the forest. She did not want to stop she needed to push on. Something in her told her not to stop until she was dead, captured, lost, or somewhere new. Hermione glanced around feeling like someone was watching her.

"Well well well did you decide to run away? Or run to me for your death?" A voice hissed as someone stood behind her.

Hermione spun around and looked up at the face of Harry's worse enemy. "YOU!" She pulled her wand out and tried to get a spell off before she saw her wand fly out of her hands and on the ground.

Voldemort smirked and looked over her, "You know my dear I would never have thought you would have survived our last meeting. You do remember my followers." He hissed smirking as Bellatrix, Dolovo, and Draco's father Malfoy stepped out along with two others. Hermione had a feeling she was not going to survive this she glanced around and then looked up at Voldemort.

She glared, "What do you want with me?"

He smirked and looked at everyone, "Because two things I want to punish and kill is going to come and save you." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione's eyes widen, oh god did that mean Harry and Draco was coming after her? No no no they was suppose to stay put. She did not want them to come after her. "They will not come you are wasting your time."

He smirked, "Not even if they heard you scream?" He said nodding to his three most loyal followers. They all smirked and pointed their wands at her as they yelled "CRUICO!"

Hermione fell to the ground screaming in pain flopping on the ground in tears. All she could hear was their laughter at her. She was going to end up like Neville's parents, she was going to die like this. All she could think about was Draco, Harry, and Ron tears pouring down her face. They lifted the curse and looked at her.

"Well my dear you are strong than we thought, you survived 5 of those curses on you at one time." Voldemort looked down at her then looked up at his followers. "Would you like to join us mud-blood?" He hearing gasps coming from the others.

Draco couldn't believe how fast they had made it down to the Quidditch pitch. Potter and himself bolted down at lightning speed, and went into their separate locker rooms to get their brooms. Draco didn't even bother speaking to Potter as he kicked off the ground and soared off into the night. As he flew towards Hogsmeade, he could feel Potter's eyes on him every once and a while, and Draco held back the urge to glance over at him.

The constant pang of worry and guilt, wondering where Hermione was, and if she was still safe. When they landed on the grounds of Hogsmeade, Draco took a minute to compose his thoughts, then walked into the Leaky Cauldron, asking a few people if they had seen a girl, giving them Hermione's description. No one had seen her. Then something registered inside his brain. He turned towards Potter. "Where could I find a floo in town?" he asked him without meeting his gaze and walking out to the practically empty streets of town.

"Dunno-perhaps the post office?" Potter responded.

"Okay- so we're going to do this, Potter. you're going to finish looking around Hogsmeade, knock on doors if you have to, whatever means necessary. If you find her, go right back to Hogwarts, find my Eagle owl, send him to me. He'll find me any means necessary. I'm going to the manor and see if the Dark Lord has gotten a hold of her yet." he said, turning to leave.

"Draco!" Potter yelled, grasping onto his arm. He turned and looked at Potter in his eyes, full of fear. "Draco- Draco that's _murder_ on your part."

Draco tugged away from him and frowned. "_Harry_, I've lost everything, I'm not loosing her." he said sadly.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence, then Draco turned and left with out another word or looking back.

Draco arrived to the post office and realized it was closed. He let out a frustrated grunt and tried the door handle out of instinct, to find it was already unlocked. His eye grew wide in suspicion. _Someone knew._ He looked up and down the street to see that no one was around and he walked inside.

The fire was still slowly dying, so Draco quickly threw floo powder into the remaining flames, and they instantly grew. He jumped in it shouting, "Malfoy manor!" He felt that sensation of being hooked in the gut and flung through the air, and after a short time, he realized he stumbled out onto the floor of his father's den, and he heard a slow chuckle.

_"Well, well, well, look what we have here..."_

Draco looked up to see none other than Lord Voldemort standing in front of him.

Hermione felt hands grab her and apperated her somewhere she did not really know where she was. "Well I tell you something little girl if you join us you can live. We will even let you be our whore." Voldemort laughed looking down at her. "They will come for you and then watch you die slowly." Hermione looked up at him and spat in his face, "I would rather die than join you murderer!"

Soon they all saw green flames and Draco step out of them. _"Well, well, well, look what we have here..." _Draco looked up to see none other than Lord Voldemort standing in front of him. He smiled and looked down at the young Malfoy, "Come to watch the fun boy?" He said looking over at Bellatrix as she bind Draco to a chair then stepping aside to show Hermione laying on the ground. "There she is boy the mud blood that Potter cares for, want to see her scream?" He said smirking at him as Draco's father stepped out smiling, at his son. "She is a screamer Draco."

They all smiled as Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione and smiled, "Watch and learn nephew! CRUICO!" Hermione screamed loud and flopped around on the ground crying out in pain. "PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" She yelled loudly as tears rolled down her face as the cruse was lifted. Hermione looked up her vision blurry feelings herself fading fast, she saw Draco.

"Bellatrix slow and pain full now!" Voldemort hissed threw his teeth making Draco watch everything. "Tell me boy what do you think? Do you wish you dated Potter now? Why is it you want to save the mud blood so bad?" He said in his ear glancing at Bellatrix as Lucius yelled, "CRUICO!" To Hermione as she thrashed around on the ground screaming once again. Then passing out from the pain bleeding a bit from her mouth.

Before he knew what was happening, Draco was being bound to a chair, slamming his head against the wall, his vision becoming blurry. He couldn't comprehend exactly what was going on, until he heard Hermione's screams pierce the room.

_"You bastards! LET HER GO!!!"_ Draco screamed, struggling against the leather straps that were tied securely to his wrists and ankles.

"Now, now Draco." his father's voice hissed.

_He was out of Azkaban._ A wave of fear rushed over Draco's body as he looked up at his father looming over him.

"Tell me boy what do you think? Do you wish you dated Potter now? Why is it you want to save the mud blood so bad?" Voldemort shouted in Draco's direction.

Instantly, Draco started to shake, his entire body going into convulsions, anger flooding through him. He noticed Bellatrix, Voldemort, and his father all stop and stare at Draco in awe, the walls began to shake, pictures falling off the walls. Suddenly the bindings snapped and Draco insticntively reached for the wand in his pocket that the Dark Lord had stupidly forgotten to remove and pointed it blindly screaming, _"AVADA KADAVRA!!"_

He looked to see Bellatrix freeze like a statue, and fall over. Before anyone else could respond, he pointed his wand towards the broom that he had dropped as he came out of the fire and yelled, "Accio broom!" He jumped on the broom as it sped towards him, and flew towards Hermione, scooping her up under his arm, dodging curses that he heard his father and the Dark Lord casting at him. He flew into the entrance hall, shouting "Expulso!" at the door and soaring out into the night. "Hold on tight, Hermione." he said to her comfortingly.

Draco didn't know how far he flew, but he did so carefully, adjusting Hermione so that she was wrapped around his back. When he was positive that he was on the other side of London he landed down in the middle of a wooded area, and ushered Hermione underneath a tree. He couldn't speak. He sat down next to her, leaning against the tree himself, staring ahead in disbelief of what he had just did. If it weren't for that adrenaline rush, and his quick reflexes, they both would of been dead. He also didn't know how in the world he caused the entire room to shake while he was sitting there.

But more than anything, he couldn't believe he had just killed Bellatrix Lestrange.

He couldn't blink. Every once in a while he realized he was forgetting to breathe as he was staring out into the patch of trees in front of him. He tried to snap out of it, feeling for Hermione's hand and holding tight to it. After what seemed like a hour of silence, Draco finally spoke.

_"I'm a murder."_


	7. Not A Killer

Hermione did not know how long she was out all she knew was that she was in extreme pain and it hurt to even move. Hermione gathered up what strength she had and touched Draco's hand squeezing it softly as she heard him say he was a murder. "Draco." She said in a soft low voice.

"You… did…what…….had to be…done." She said winching and coughing up some blood looking at him. "You are not a murder." She said reaching up and touching his face. "You are stupid for……coming after me." Hermione was so weak that even her eyes looked almost dead. The truth being was one more cruico and she would have died right there in front of him.

Hermione whispered to him, "Thank you I would have died." She said as she shook gently. How was she suppose to make him feel better when she could not even help herself feel better. "You…might……need…to……go……get Harry." Hermione's eyes started getting very heavy as she held onto his hand. "Draco forgive me please." She said in a very weak voice. "I did not mean to." She said feeling more color drain from her face, "I do not know how much longer I am going to last Draco. I am proud of you." She said closing her eyes.

Draco shook his head violently when Hermione told him he did what had to be done. "No, no...I'm a killer. And the Dark Lord is going to hunt me down personally now. I am more than certain I moved up to number two on his list of people he wants to kill the most. I just killed his most faithful servant in front of him. He's going to want to kill me personally now, just like Potter." he mumbled, still unable to blink.

He looked over at Hermione and saw what a state she was in. "If I go find Potter, you're coming with me. He's probably in Hogsmeade still, there's no way the he gotten through the entire village and the woods around it already." he said, standing up, realizing they had to get back to the school, get Hermione to the hospital wing, and let Harry know she was back.

When she started talking about not knowing how much longer she was going to last, he shook his head again silently, and grabbed his broom, and helped Hermione on the back of it, and binding her arms around him magically so she wouldn't fall off the broom in mid-flight.

The flight felt longer than it really was, Draco panicking the entire way about the well being of Hermione, and hoping that Harry wouldn't do something insane with out touching base with him again. Finally he saw Hogsmeade come into view, but he past it completely, knowing that he had to get to the castle first and foremost. When they reached the grounds, Draco turned back to look at Hermione. "Hermione, I know you don't want to, but we _must_ talk to Dumbledore. I'll have Madame Pomfrey get someone to fetch him to talk to you, and I'll go find Harry, okay? We all will be safest when Dumbledore knows. And trust me, it's going to even be hard for me to look at him, considering the task that I declined to do this year..." he said, cringing at the end.

When they reached the front doors, Draco dismounted the broom, after undoing the bind between Hermione and him, and scooped her up in his arms, making his way to the hospital wing.

Hermione glanced over at him and took his hand, "I am on his list too Draco and to be honest I know you are not a killer." She said closing her eyes and shaking gently with pain. Hermione knew that it was not going to be long before she would not be able to open her eyes up again at least not for a while. Hermione heard him talking, "Draco, he will kill us only if he can get threw us three together."

"Draco I can not make it to find Harry." She said leaning on him coughing up some blood and winching in pain. "Please Draco just go and find Harry and then come back for me. He might go looking for Voldemort hun." She said squeezing his hand tightly then coughed a bit with more blood coming out of her mouth. Hermione felt as if she was going to die right here and now.

Hermione felt Draco bind her to him which was a good thing because she felt as if she could not hold onto anything let alone cling onto Draco as he flew with her. Hermione hated flying and to be honest she could not even bring herself to say anything about hating flying.

Hermione was listening to the way Draco was talking she could not even open her eyes up to speak to him. "Draco……I……am……fine." Hermione winched in pain she did not want to talk to Dumbledore or to Harry about it. Her eyes was watering and she was crying holding onto Draco, "Only if it helps you and Harry." She said holding on to him tightly. Hermione was feeling like she was losing her grip on reality. When they arrived at Hogwarts and she felt Draco scoop her up in his arms running with her to the hospital wing he heard someone yell. "DRACO STOP!"

Harry caught up to them and looked down at Hermione in tears. "Hermione?" He touched the side of her face and looked up at Draco, "Please tell me what happened Draco. What happened to her? Is she?" He could not even say what he was thinking he just looked at Draco close to tears.

Draco froze as he heard someone yell his name. He turned slowly to see Harry running towards them, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Draco was relieved to see him. "Harry..." he said gratefully. Harry bit his bottom lip, glancing at him momentarily, then turned his attention to Hermione.

"She'll be okay, I just got to get her to the hospital wing." Draco said, starting to walk as fast as possible again. They reached it in record time, Draco's breath hitching, his chest burning from running so fast. Harry opened the door to the hospital wing, and they saw Madame Pomfrey standing over a bed giving a student a glass of water. She watched them enter, and screamed, dropping the glass, shattering it into a million pieces. "_What has happened?!_" she exclaimed as Draco laid her on a bed. "Cruciatus Curse, performed numerous times, by you-know-who and two of his supporters." Draco said, "I'm going to go get Dumbledore, stay with her, Harry." he added, grabbing his hand and giving it a slight squeeze, then leaning over the bed and kissing Hermione on the forehead. "You're safe now." he whispered.

By the time Draco had reached Dumbledore's office, he realized that he didn't know the password, and he paced back and forth, catching his breath, and collecting his thoughts. After a few moments, he saw Professor Snape walking towards him. "Draco?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Professor! I need-I need Dumbledore!" Draco said urgently.

"We'll go see him together- Cockroach Clusters." Snape said to the gargoyle statue that led up to Dumbledore's office. As they ascended the stairs, Snape turned to him. "I just got news that Bellatrix Lestrange has been murdered."

"Yeah, I know, I killed her." Draco said in a stunned voice.

Snape stopped walking, his eyes large with shock. Draco turned and looked at his mentor for these many years, his lip quivering. "Professor...I'm a killer." he whimpered.

Snape wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder. "No, no, Draco. You're not a killer." he said comfortingly. "You're nothing of the sorts. Let us go see Dumbledore."

Hermione had finally woken up and looked around for Draco. "Draco!?" She shouted as she then screamed in pain and Harry pushed her back down with tears in his eyes. "Hermione!" Harry could not help but wrap his arms around her and kiss her forehead. "Oh god I thought I lost you Hermione. I would have never forgave myself."

Harry looked at Hermione with tears in his eyes. "Hermione?" She looked at Harry then jumped out of bed crumpling to the ground screaming in pain. "PLEASE PLEASE STOP!" Harry ran to her, "HERMIONE?!" Madame Pomfrey ran in and looked at what was happening. "Oh dear she has been cursed to where she relives the Cruciatus Curse I need Dumbledore. Mr. Potter run, go get him now!" Harry ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore in tears hoping to god that he was not going to lose Hermione. If she did not make it he swore he would leave right then and there to find Voldemort and kill him on the spot. He could hear Hermione's voice screaming to stop and he arrived outside of Dumbledore's office as he busted in right after Draco got done talking to him and telling Dumbledore and Snape everything.

"Mr. Potter?!" Snape glared, Harry just looked at Dumbledore, "Hermione in trouble! Cruse bad." Harry took a breath, "Madame Pomfrey said it was a cruse to relive the Cruciatus curse over and over again! Please please we have to help her!" He said looking at Draco in tears.

When Draco and Professor Snape got inside Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore looked at both of them, and nodded. "So, tell me what happened, ." he said calmly, ushering him to sit.

Panic rose up inside Draco as he stared at the Headmaster, remembering what he was ordered to do not too long ago. He was stunned that Dumbledore already knew that he was involved, but the thought barely lasted through his nerves. He sat obediently, and started explaining everything. From the letter Hermione had received, to how Harry and himself had left the grounds, and with great difficultly, confessed once again that he had killed Bellatrix Lestrange. The entire time, Dumbledore's expression stayed the same; calm and collected.

Once he had finished explaining, Dumbledore rose from his desk, and walked in front of Draco, kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You did a brave, heroic thing tonight, . You must not be so hard on yourself. Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter need you now more than ever." he said, then standing. The headmaster went to speak again to Snape, when Harry came barging through the door, out of breath and panic in his eyes.

When he had explained what happened, Draco looked back and forth between the other three in the room, and in a flash Dumbledore was through the door, followed by Snape. Draco stood slowly as he watched Harry standing there trying to catch his breath. He walked over to him and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. "Harry, come one, let us go back down there." he said as calmly as he could manage. Harry looked at him and nodded, and they swiftly made their way back to the hospital wing to see a group of professors standing around a bed whispering nervously back and forth.

Professor McGonagall made her way over to Draco and steered him through the crowd of professors. "He's back, Poppy." she said to Madame Pomfrey. "Here you go, , lay back so we can make sure you're alright." Professor McGonagall added, gently pushing him into a bed that he saw was next to Hermione's. "I'm fine." he insisted, trying to look through the crowd of people to see if Hermione was okay. "Just let me check you anyway then." Madame Pomfrey said making her way over to him. Draco tried to refuse again, but finally gave in, still eager to see if Hermione was alright.


	8. The Fight Within

Hermione was thrashing on the ground in pain and coughing up blood. Madame Pomfrey ran to her side and poured a potion down her throat as Hermione stopped moving she levitated her to the bed and pulled the sheet over the bed.

Madame Pomfrey walked around then as Draco came in she checked on him and saw that he wanted to see Hermione. She sighed and looked at him, "Mr. Malfoy she will be fine I am almost sure of it. That cruse she has on her is very powerful and we need to hope that Dumbledore can fix her." Hermione was out like a big light and she had no idea what was going on but whatever was happening she did not like it one bit. Hermione's body started shaking violently even worse than before. Harry was screaming, "HERMIONE PLEASE NO!" He held her down and was looking at Dumbledore for help.

Dumbledore looked at her and sighed, "There isn't much I can do. All I can do is ease the cruse but she might never recover from it." He looked at Harry, Snape and Draco. "She will have to be kept a eye on because this can get sever fast boys. Now she will have episodes but she can actually turn dark with this curse." He placed a hand on Hermione's head and sighed. "She is on a good start towards Dark Magic as it is everything that has happened to her has taken its toll on her."

Dumbledore glanced at Harry and Draco then looked back at Hermione. "If needed Voldemort will come back after her and either want to recruit her or kill her." He turned and looked at them both and sighed. "Listen you two are going to have to protect her, until I found out why she is so important to our dear Tom Riddle." He said walking out and Harry looking at Draco. "Thank you for saving her Draco." He said sadly looking down at Hermione. "Let's hope it won't be in vain."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. _Dumbledore couldn't help her?_ He shook his head and tried to get out of bed, but Madame Pomfrey pushed him back down. "You need your rest, ." she said calmly.

Draco turned his attention to Professor Snape. "There's got to be something you can do!" he said desperately to him.

Snape walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. He had never seen Snape with his guard down as much as he was right now. The worry was written all over his face as he looked at Draco. "There could be...I must check my books. But for the time being, we just all have to keep our guards up, and do like the Headmaster says." Snape said softly to Draco, avoiding Harry's glare completely, then rising.

"Albus, I'll be up in your office momentarily, I must prepare." Snape said.

Draco bit his bottom lip nervously as he looked over to Hermione. Most of the professors had made their way out into the hall, and all whom remained with Hermione and himself were Dumbledore, Harry and Madame Pomfrey.

"We're going to give Hermione and yourself a sleeping draft, Draco. So you'll have a dreamless, painless sleep." Madame Pomfrey said coming back over to the bed and pouring a liquid into a glass for Draco. Before he took it, Harry rushed to his side, grabbing onto his arm. Draco stared at him alarmed.

"Um- I- I'm not going to leave either of your sides while the two of you sleep. I promise." Harry said, not looking Draco in the eyes.

Draco nodded silently, not being able to find the words to speak. He had never been so terrified or exhausted in his life. He took the potion quickly, cringing a bit at the taste, but thankful for the dreamless sleep ahead. He turned towards Hermione, wondering if she was awake still or not. "I'm sorry, Hermione." he whispered, and before Draco knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Hermione was still out as Harry was holding onto her hand and glancing over at Draco every now and again touching his hand gently. Then he pulled back shaking his head gently touching Hermione's face with tears, "Mione, Hermione please please wake up soon. I need you now more than ever. You're my best friend Hermione Jean Granger, and listen Draco needs you too. He care about you heavens I am glad you care about him too."

Dumbledore walked in and took a deep breath as he touched Harry's shoulder, "So far Harry we have not found anything I am sorry." He said in a low voice then looked at Hermione and bent down. "You need to wake up soon Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will need you." He patted Hermione on the head gently then walked back out glancing over at Draco smiling. "And Mr. Malfoy you should be proud of what you did, so do not pretend to be asleep anymore."

After Dumbledore left Hermione groaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes to see Harry and then Draco in the next bed. Hermione shot up but the winched in pain and then closed her eyes. "HERMIONE!" Harry pushed her down softly and looked down at her. "Harry is Draco ok? Are you ok? OUCH" She said coughing up some blood and then winching. Harry looked at him and then looked over at Draco hoping for some help, she would not listen to him but maybe Draco. "Hermione please lay down."

Draco felt the light try to flood through his eyelids the next morning, but he couldn't bare to open them. It was the most peaceful sleep he had ever had- and to top it all off, as soon as consciousness was regained- so were the aching memories of the night before. About Hermione in the hospital bed next to him, and of course, the fact that he killed Bellatrix.

A weight had then surfaced in his chest that made it harder for him to breathe, and he turned onto his side, curling into the fetal position, eyes still closed tightly. The last thing he wanted was to be awake. He didn't want to face reality, his fate. He just wanted the peacefulness that he had that night.

Suddenly, he heard Harry speaking to Hermione, and he stopped breathing to listen to him. Draco's heart broke as he heard Harry beg for Hermione to wake up. He frowned into his pillow, then heard another voice. Dumbledore had arrived, and was talking softly to Harry, then suddenly to himself. "And Mr. Malfoy you should be proud of what you did, so do not pretend to be asleep anymore." the headmaster said.

_Shit._

Draco fluttered his eyes open, his back turned towards the others, then slowly turned to face them, seeing Dumbledore had already left.

"Hey." he croaked, looking at Harry.

"Hey..." Harry said softly, rocking nervously on the balls of his feet. "Erm- are you feeling alright?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess." he said, sitting up, hugging his knees to his chest, and looking at Hermione who began to stir.

When she started to cough Draco was instantly out of the bed and rushed to her side with Harry. "Hermione?" he asked nervously.

"I'll go get Madame Pomfrey. She went to the library to get some research on how to break the curse." Harry said quickly, running out of the hospital wing, leaving the two of them alone.

"Hermione..."Draco croaked again, kneeling on the floor beside her, and taking her hand. "I'm so sorry." he said, his eyes brimming with tears. "Please, please hang in there."

Hermione looked up at Draco as Harry left. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she touched his cheek winching again. "Draco please tell me your ok?" She said rolling over and screaming trying to get a hold over herself. She grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed tightly looking at him. "Draco tell me something, what is going on with me? Why does it hurt so much?"

The pain felt as if she was being tortured over and over again only not as intense. Hermione took a deep breath then looked over at him gently, "Draco, thank you for saving me. You are my best friend right now." She said closing her eyes again as she took a deep breath. "Draco everything is spinning."

Hermione looked at Draco, "I am trying to stay with you but Draco the pain it is so horrible." Then she started having a seizure there in the bed. As she held onto Draco's hand threw the entire thing a voice came out of her. "No one can save her from this, Potter will fail." The voice vanished and she passed back out as some blood rolled down the side of her mouth.

Draco felt the tears swelling in his eyes, and he blinked them away before they could fall. If for anyone, he had to be strong for Hermione. "I'm fine." he assured her, grasping tight to her hand. "I don't know what's going on, love. All I know is that you're still having some sort of aftershock from the curses. Snape and Pomfrey are trying to find a remedy. And I'll be doing the same thing as soon as I can." he added, staring down at her with wide fearful eyes.

"No need to thank me, Hermione. You're my best friend too. The last thing I want is to see you in pain. I'm going to make sure you get better, no matter how much it takes out of me. I promise you that." Draco said softly, "Just try to relax for now."

When Hermione suddenly started to go in what seemed like a seizure, Draco jumped and clasped his hand to his mouth as a voice that was not her own came out. _"No one can save her from this, Potter will fail."_

Draco stumbled backwards as realization came over him. He remembered Harry telling him about Voldemort going inside his head, trying to control him back in their fifth year. He was almost sure that he had just did the same to Hermione, and with her being so weak, it was far more easier for him to do so.

He watched the blood trickle out of her mouth, and placed his hand on her wrist to find a pulse. She was still alive, thankfully.

Madame Pomfrey came into the hospital wing just then, arms full of books, and Draco ran to her, explaining in a panic what just happened. She shirked, dropping her books on the floor, and ran back out, "I must alert Dumbledore! Stay with her, Draco!" she yelled on her way out. Draco picked up the book nearest to him titled: _One-Thousand and One Counter Curses", and made his way back to Hermione's bed side shaking._

Hermione laid there with her eyes shut and then she reached over and touched Draco's hand after she came to. "D…Draco? Draco please what is happening to me? I do not know if I can stand this. The pain is so horrible Draco I cannot last like this much longer, I do not know what is going on. But if something doesn't happen soon, I am going to lose control Draco." Her eyes looked deeply into his. With more tears rolling down her cheeks.

What was going through Hermione's mind was so hard and she had tears going down her face. Voldemort was trying to take her over completely and she was doing her best to stop him. She knew that if he took her over then he would use her to kill Harry, then Draco.

In Hermione's mind there was a battle going on and she was looking face to face with Harry's most hated enemy. The man who killed her parents, Harry's parents, and who has tried to destroy everything she holds near and dear to her heart.

Voldemort smiled and walked towards her smirking looking down at her, "Give up little girl you cannot beat me. I have more power than you! You are just a lonely filthy little mud blood! You need to give up your body and I will make sure you die after wards. It will be quick and painless." He said laughing and walking closer to her.

Hermione laughed and glared at Voldemort. "I am not going to give up my body without a fight so you can just go and hurt the ones I love!"


	9. Possible Cure

Once again, Draco didn't know what to say. He swallowed had and brushed a strand of hair away from Hermione's forehead.

"Hermione, it looks like to me that The Dark Lord is trying to control you like he did with Harry." he said slowly. "But don't take my word for it, I could be wrong."

Draco pulled a chair towards the bed, and sat down, clutching the book he picked off the floor in one hand, the other grasping onto Hermione's. Silence settled between them, as Draco debated starting to read the book, but at the same time, he didn't want to take his eyes off of Hermione, afraid that he'd miss something.

All of a sudden, Hermione laughed and said, "I am not going to give up my body without a fight so you can just go and hurt the ones I love!"

Surprised, Draco tipped back in his chair crashing to the floor, then instantly jumping back up, staring a Hermione with wide eyes.

"Hermione...did you...were you just talking to...to _him_?" Draco said just above a whisper.

Just then Dumbledore came floating into the room, looking at the two of them intently.

", I think it'd be wise to at least make it to Care of Magical Creatures this afternoon, so people don't get too suspicious of our current situation." he said calmly.

Draco shook his head violently. "No. No. No- I can't leave her." he demanded, crashing his fist into the palm of his other hand in a demanding sort of way.

Dumbledore frowned. "Please, Draco. This way you can fake sick, and put on a sort of show. Make it look like there is an actual reason for you staying in the hospital wing. I don't think word has gotten out to many death eaters that you have killed Miss. Lestrange."

Draco cringed at the reminder. He almost forgotten all about that portion of the incident, too worried about Hermione. But he felt defeated as Dumbledore looked down on him. What else was he going to do? It _would_ help.

"I'll only concur if someone stays by her side the entire time." Draco commanded.

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, . The last thing we'd do is leave her by herself in the condition she's in. Now off you go; you have just enough time to go get your supplies and change your clothes. Oh- and Professor Hagrid _does_ know what happened, so you'll be perfectly safe in class if any of your fellow Slytherins start to act up against you."

Draco nodded once, staying silent as a new fear crept inside of him. What were the other Slytherins that were part of Death Eater families going to do to him once they found out what had happened?

He shook the thought from his head as he picked the book back up that had flown from his hand when he fell on the floor, and he leaned over Hermione, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"As soon as I get back from class, I'm not going to leave your sight again, I promise you." he said quietly. And with that, walked out of the hospital wing, composing himself to the best of his ability.

Hiding emotions- well...at least he was taught _one_ good thing from his father.

Hermione laid there in the hospital bed as they worked on her. However outside her body she had no idea they was trying to save her life. For on the inside she was still battling for her mind, body, soul, and to save her all the ones she loved lives.

How was she going to defeat Voldemort she wasn't as strong as Harry was and there wasn't that many people who loved her. Harry had so many people that loved and cared for him. Hermione however was not that lucky, the ones she had was Draco who she still could not believe they was friends now. He was a total shock however she was glad that they was friends now. Then there was supposedly Harry and Ron, and that was it those were the only ones who cared about her, in a true sense.

Hermione glared at Voldemort and looked at him she would not or could not lose those was the people she would die for. In her mind she had to destroy Voldemort out of her before she could protect her friends more.

"You know Voldemort I am not scared of you, all you do is push people around and make yourself better than everyone else. You say you hate half bloods and muggle borns." Hermione looked at him and smirked, "If I am not mistaking Tom Marvelo Riddle you are a half blood!" She hissed threw her teeth.

Voldemort looked at her, "You are awful brave saying my real name little girl. However you will call me the Dark Lord! I deserve some respect! Especially from a little mud blood girl like yourself! You act all tough but I can see the fear in your eyes Hermione." He said smirking walking closer to her.

Hermione looked at Voldemort and just laughed shaking her head, "That is where you are wrong, you deserve no respect. You kill people without remorse and you love doing it, only things and people and creatures who can love deserve respect. Harry has my respect because he is my friend and he is kind and that is what is going to destroy you!"

Voldemort laughed and was up on her grabbing her neck with his cold hands. He bent in and smirked licking his lips, "You know I have a much better idea than just taking over your body. I am a Lord and you when I get you again are going to become my permanent slave. I am a man and I do have needs, and for a mud blood you do not look that bad." He said smelling her hair and smirking.

Hermione shivered at the man's touch then closed her eyes. She did not like Voldemort touching her or talking to her in such a way that he was wanting her for nothing more than sex. Hermione glared at him and spat in his face.

He threw her to the ground and smirked, "I like them feisty aren't you? It is good I like them like that it makes my life a lot more fun you little brat." He said licking his lips again and smirking. "Next time we meet outside of your mind I will take you away from Potter and no one will be able to help you. Not even Malfoy's son, Draco." He said kicking her and leaving her mind.

Hermione started crying and then a few hours later was out of her mind. She sat up in her bed and screamed with tears rolling down her eyes and sweat pouring off her forehead looking around. She did not see anyone near her or in the same room. Hermione put her face in her hands and started crying hard and then shaking softly then sighing gently and then biting her bottom lip.

"Oh god what I am going to do?" Now how in the world was she going to tell Harry and Draco that Voldemort not only wanted her to get to Harry. Now he wants to use her for a sex tool. She was not shaking hearing someone coming into the room she looked up with tears rolling down her face. "W-w-who is there?"

Draco never had to use so much energy to force himself to go to class before in his life. The walk down to the Slytherin common room seemed much longer than ever before, and he showered and dressed faster than he had ever done in his entire life. He didn't bother grabbing his school bag- just taking his Care of Magical Creatures book and the counter curse book that he took from the hospital wing, and made his way out to the grounds.

As he walked down towards Hagrid's cabin he heard someone call his name, and he turned to see Weasley running towards him. He stopped instinctively to let him catch up.

"How-how are you?" Ron asked out of breath.

Draco frowned, but refrained from lashing out on him and started walking again."Oh I'm _amazing_." he drawled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I haven't been up to see Hermione yet."

Draco felt his blood boil and stopped in his tracks, glaring at Ron. "Why don't you apologize to _her_?" he snapped.

Ron didn't bother speaking him again.  
As class started, Draco nestled himself away from the rest of them, as they all sat cross-legged in front of Hargrid's hut when he explained Dryads, and how there were a few throughout the Forbidden Forest..

He flipped through the counter curse book, looking intently for anything that could reverse the spell so that Hermione would be strong enough to keep the Dark Lord from her thoughts. Time passed, and he heard Hagrid's booming voice carry on. Then, suddenly, he came across something that might work, and his heart skipped a beat. Half way through the book, there was a ritual that could be performed to ward off dark curses that have had severe side effects for longer than a day.

The ritual read:

_1. Grind and powder angelica root, calendula, eucalyptus, lavender, juniper, and rosemary._

into seven candles using oils of your choice, and light the candles around the patient, forming a circle.

Then:

seven knots into a string.  
it into a bracelet for the patient.  
one knot each day. Each day you untie a knot, the curse's powers should decrease greatly, easing any pain.  
4. On the final day, burn the bracelet with one of the candles, then blow out each candle going counter clockwise. Once the bracelet is burned, the curse should be broken, and the patient should almost be completely energized. 

Draco stood up instantly, book marking the page with a blade of grass, and looked around to see that the class had already been dismissed, and most of the students were already making their way back up to the castle. Draco bolted as fast as he could, making his way to the dungeons to Professor Snape's office. Without knocking he threw open the door to see Snape and Dumbledore hovering over a pensive. "I remember seeing a spell somewhere..." Snape was saying as they swirled their wands around in the bowl. They didn't seem to notice Draco's appearance, so he cleared his throat.

"Professors- I found it. We can save her." he said gasping for breath.

Draco swore that the amount of running he had done in the past few days would be more than he would ever do for the rest of his life when everything was said and done. This time, as he sped up the stairs to the hospital wing, it was excitement pumping through is body. She was going to be alright- Dumbledore and Snape were going to be able to save Hermione. And in due time, she would be taught Occlumency by himself and Professor Snape, and Voldemort would be unable to control her mind again.

As he entered the hospital wing, slowing down to a brisk walk, he realized that the only one in there was Hermione, and he frowned. He heard her crying, asking who was there, and he rushed to her side.

"Hermione! _Why_ did they leave you alone?! Who was suppose to be watching you?! What happened?!" he said nervously, grabbing onto her hand.

"Hermione, I have great news! I found it! I found the ritual to perform to counter curse dark magic! Dumbeldore and Snape are going through their supplies right now, getting everything ready for it. By night fall, we will be able to start the process." he said soothing her, trying anything he could to make her brighten a little.


	10. Sadness and Questions

Hermione looked at Draco and then pulled her hand away quickly from his as soon as he touched her. She cringed at the touch and had her eyes closed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed shaking and hugging her legs.

When she realized it was Draco she took a deep breath and then hugged him tightly in tears. "Oh god Draco I am sorry." She clung to him and then bit her bottom lip and sighed gently closing her eyes. "Look I did not mean to yell at you I erm had a bad dream." She said looking away from him and then hugging her legs again.

There was a reason why she could not tell him what happened. However she then thought about how he would react then to what she had to tell him. Hermione shook her head, no she will keep it a secret for now. She slowly looked at Draco and leaned onto him closing her eyes. Hermione slowly realized that he said something about helping her, "What is it that you have found Draco?" She said glancing over at him, hearing Voldemort laugh in her head she had tears rolling down her face.

Draco jumped back when Hermione screamed, his eyes widening in fear. "Hermione, love...it's me..." he said softly. When she apologized and wrapped her arms around him, he held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. "No need to apologize, it's fine. I can't believe they left you in here by yourself! And that Pomfrey isn't giving you the sleeping drought so you have a dreamless sleep!" he said, angered that Dumbledore didn't keep his promise.

He shuffled himself onto the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He knew something was bothering her, but he didn't want to pry anything out of her and make her upset, so they sat in silence for a moment before Hermione asked about what he had found. A smile spread across Draco's face and he set off explaining it to her.

"Well, it's this old ritual that use to be performed when people had lasting side effects from curses they were under. Like yours. There are a bunch of ingredients that Snape and Dumbledore have to make candles out of; I guess the smells mixed together is what helps- then I'm going to make you this bracelet with seven knots in it. Every day we untie a knot-every day to get a bit better. By the seventh day, you should be cured, and your energy will be back up, and you can start training to block the Dark Lord out of your head. I can help you with that." He looked down at her and smiled softly. "And," he added, "If you still want me to teach you some dark arts, I'll be more than happy to now. You need to be as well prepared as possible, so this will **never** happen to you again." He kissed he gently on the forehead, then leaned his head against hers closing his eyes. "No one is going to harm you again, once we get this all settled."

Hermione looked down and sighed gently. "Draco that might work for this time. You and Harry cannot be around me all the time to protect me." She said sobbing softly and looking down sighing. Hermione knew she had to tell Draco of what Voldemort said to her. However he was smiling and excited that they could get rid of the cruse that has fallen on her. She could not crush his spirits like that, no she would never do that to him she cared to much for him. Hermione glanced over at him and leaned on his shoulder gently closing her eyes sighing.

"That might work Draco, and as for the Dark Arts I will love to still learn if you are willing to teach me." She said in a low voice as they heard footsteps running towards them. Hermione turned and looked to see Harry smiling, "Ok we got everything! We can start it now!" He said looking at Draco with a small smile, "Erm thanks for helping with Hermione Draco. She is like my family, and you know I do not have that much family left." Harry looked at Hermione and saw fear in her eyes, "Hermione? What is the matter?"

That did it she shook her head, "Nothing Harry I am okay." Hermione started coughing and closed her eyes laying back down. "I am very tired right now. I feel like I am completely drained of everything." She said yawning and closing her eyes. Harry looked at Draco with concern all over his face. "Draco, I am worried that she is fighting more than she can handle. What if we lose her?" He asked with complete fear in his voice. Harry was so scared of losing Hermione and Draco. "Draco she needs help, and you know her she is stubborn!"

"Oh yes I will. I won't be leaving your side until I know that the Dark Lord is completely destroyed." he said, wiping a tear from her eye. Draco frowned. He could tell something was bothering Hermione that she wasn't sharing, and he was getting increasingly concerned.

He nodded when she agreed to still learning the Dark Arts. "Yes, I'm more than willing, like I said, 'Mione, you need to be well protected. But our first priority is getting him out of your head as soon as you're healed. Draco jumped slightly at the sound of Harry's voice approaching, but sighed a sigh of relief when he realized what he said.

"Great. Let me just make up the bracelet." Draco said, pulling himself out of the bed and fishing for the string in his pocket that Dumbledore had given him. It was a scarlet red string that practically shone. He slowly and carefully made seven knots, but stopped half way through, staring at Harry and Hermione in concern. "Stop being a pessimist, Potter." Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. "We're not going to lose her. And I know she needs help, that's what we're doing right now, helping her. I'm just as stubborn, if not more than she is, you should know that I'm going to do everything in my power to help her. As soon as I put this bracelet on, we can light the candles. Do you have them with you?"

Harry nodded fear still in his eyes, holding up a wooden box and opening it to see the perfectly crafted candles. Draco nodded in return. "Good, place them in a circle around the bed. Pull over end tables from other beds if need be." Draco ordered, turning his attention back to the bracelet. He finished the seven knots, then tied it gently around Hermione's wrist just as Dumbledore and Snape entered the room.

"Are we ready, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked calmly, looking around.

Draco nodded and Snape started to light each candle carefully, and Harry and Draco both pulled up chairs to either side of Hermione holding her hands.

"Now, all we do, is wait. Everything will be back to normal in a weeks time, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said, smiling reassuringly and patting Harry's back. Snape walked over to Draco, and grabbed his shoulder. "Good luck...all three of you." he mumbled, just above a whisper. Draco watched the shock in Harry's voice at the sincerity in Snape's, and they watched the professor and headmaster leave the room.

Hermione laid back and closed her eyes sighing gently. As they worked on their magic and trying to heal her mind. Oh god she thought if this doesn't work there is not going to be any hope for me. As she started thinking that the pain started coming back quickly. Hermione did her best to not show any pain. However tears rolled down her face and she clung to the sheets of the bed as she hissed with the pain. Was this ever going to stop and would anything be back to normal.

Harry glanced over at Hermione and saw her pain. "Hermione?" He said walking to her and touching her face. "If you are in pain please tell us." He said touching her forehead and kissing her cheek. Harry looks at Draco and sighs, "She won't talk to me Draco, I think she is still mad at me."

Harry looked at Hermione and sighed, "I will be back later Hermione. Draco is going to stay in here with you. If you need me just have Draco send his patrons charm after me ok?" He said walking out before receiving a answer from her. Harry started feeling really bad for not watching or paying attention to her.

As Harry left Hermione rolled over and looked away from Draco. "If you want to leave to that is fine with me. I do not need pity." She sighed and just looked out the near by window. Maybe if she got both Harry and Draco to hate her maybe Voldemort would not bother them by using her. Or at least if she did get captured again She would not have to worry about Harry and Draco risking their lives to save hers. Those two are and will always be so important to her.

Draco stroked the top of Hermione's hand comfortingly, staring at the lack of interaction between Harry and her. When Harry said he was leaving, Draco frowned but nodded, holding his tongue. He couldn't believe that out of all people, Harry was leaving Hermione here when she needed him most. Who'd ever imagine that Draco Malfoy would be the one that was staying by Hermione Granger's side?

He crinkled his nose when Hermione told him that he could leave as well. "Hermione, I already told you-I'm not going anywhere." he said sternly. He looked towards the wall of windows on the opposite wall of Hermione's bed; the sun was just setting, and the candles were starting to seem to glow brighter with the lack of light from the outside. Madame Pomfrey came bustling through, giving Hermione fresh blankets, and lighting the rest of the lights throughout the wing with her wand.

They sat in silence for a while; Draco staring at the flames of the candle closest to him in a daze; the smell of eucalyptus filling his nose. It was rather soothing. He closed his eyes to take in another breath, and then turned back to Hermione. "Well, this stuff is definitely making me feel much calmer." he said giving her a soft smile.

Madame Pomfrey made her way back through with a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of ice cold pumpkin juice, and Draco felt his stomach growl. For the first time he realized he was starving. "Try to eat something...both of you." she said before scurrying back into her office.

Draco pulled the tray over to them, pouring some juice into the two glasses. "She's right...we both should try eating." he said. "How are you feeling? Is anything different yet?"

Hermione heard Draco's voice and sighed he wasn't going to leave her. Why would he not leave her? He would be safer away from her. She rolled over and looked at him sighing gently. She just started at him trying to figure out why Draco Malfoy would not leave her side. It was him who saved her that should have been enough good doing for him, however he was staying by her side. Did he feel guilty or pity towards her? Why was there so many things going threw her head.

Soon she sighed again and slowly brought herself to sit up and winch in pain. Her body was so sore and weak that she did not know what to do anymore. "Why are you staying Draco? Why in the world would you stay by my side when Harry did not even stick around?" Her voice was even and had no emotion behind it. Everything that had happened was starting to take its toll on her. It was causing her to go numb and fast, and Harry leaving did not help.

When Madame Pomfrey brought their food and said they both should eat Hermione sighed again. She was not hungry and did not really feel like eating. "I am not hungry Draco thank you." She said in a soft low voice not looking at him just looking at the bracelet.

"I hope this works, I mean I do not feel any different yet." She said in a sad tone of voice. If they could not get rid of this curse she would have them kill her. They would kill her rather than see her in so much pain everyday of her life. Wouldn't they?

Draco watched Hermione sit up and listened to her question, looking at her sadly when he heard to emotion in her voice whatsoever. "I'm staying because I want to, Hermione." he said, "You're my best friend- I care for you. You're the only one that seemed to still want to associate themselves with me without any fear. If you hadn't confronted me in the library...Merlin knows how much longer I would survive myself."

As Draco poured the pumpkin juice, Hermione said she wasn't hungry and he frowned. "Hermione...I don't want to sound like a hard ass, but just; at least try to drink something." he begged offering her a glass. "You need to help build up your strength." he added, taking a sip of his own drink, not taking his eyes off of her.

"It's going to take some time, love." he said, looking at the bracelet along with her. "You're going to feel some improvement when we untie the first knot in the morning." He picked at a sandwich; realizing that he wasn't hungry as well. His stomach was turning in worry; as well as guilt. No matter how much he tried to push it out of his head, he couldn't stop reminding himself that he had killed Bellatrix. He threw the sandwich back on the tray in disgust and turned his attention back towards Hermione.

"Hermione, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, what happened between Harry, Ron and yourself? I can't help but notice Ron hasn't been in to see you. And Harry wouldn't even stay. That's not like him. He wasn't like this around the time that him and myself broke it off." he asked cautiously. "You- you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." he added softly, forcing himself to take another sip of pumpkin juice to take his eyes off of her. The last thing Draco wanted was to make Hermione uncomfortable.


	11. Shocking Secrets Reviled

Hermione looked at Draco and then sighed gently. "I confronted you because I was worried about you. It was the logical thing to do at the time Draco." She said in a low voice. Why did he want to stay with her? It was odd how Draco and Hermione was now the best of friends. Irony was setting in now, the Slytherin pure blood would ever become friends with the Gryffindor muggle born. Hermione could honestly say she did not see that one coming.

"Draco I do not want anything to drink or eat. I have to figure things out." She said not looking at him. "So many things I need to figure out, and I need to help you still. I need to help Harry and Ron." She went quiet and did not look up as she clinched her sheets. "Draco I am the one that has to help everyone. If I don't what am I good for then?" She said glancing at him.

Hermione flinched as he asked about Harry and Ron. "Well you see it started before you and Harry started dating." She sighed and looked down gently. "Let me see how I can explain this." Hermione turned and looked at Draco. "Well last year when we was at the Ministry you know I was almost killed by Dolovo. Well you see Harry blamed himself for that because I told him it was a trap." Hermione sighed again and then glanced down. "Well then he lost Sirius long story short he pulled away from Ron and me."

"Next was when I was almost killed again and my parents was killed." She said winching and biting her bottom lip. "Harry and Ron did not know and still do not know the entire story. Well Ron was mad I did not tell them sooner. Long story short he tried to find ways to hurt me emotionally." Hermione shifted in her seat. "Then after you and Harry broke up things got worse. No one talked to me and then that is pretty much it. They was distant and I felt like they did not care. To be honest I still do not think they care anymore." She said looking down in tears. "I wish Voldemort would just do what he said he was going to do."

"No, Hermione. You don't have to save me. You don't have to save anyone. Especially right now. **You** are the one that needs saving. Not me. I can handle my own now." Draco said getting close to her. "You're a fierce friend; that's all you ever have to be. You've done your fair share of saving people." He took her face in his hands gently and stared into her eyes. "You've already saved me. Harry and yourself. As my much as I honestly can't bare being in the same room with him anymore, I am forever grateful for him and more importantly, you. I'd be trying to kill Dumbledore right now if it wasn't for the two of you." He let his hands fall and picked back up his juice, staring at it intently.

Draco felt a stab of pain in his chest when Hermione told him what happened. "Love, I don't think they're doing this intentionally. Even though you know how much I hate defending Weasley, I just don't think he knows how to handle this type of rubbish. Especially after what happened at the Ministry. And Harry...He's so shot. He's burnt out emotionally. They do care, deep down; but this has all taken such a toll on them as well, that I don't think they can express their feelings properly."

"You see, I'm different." he continued, "I use to do exactly what the two of them are doing right now: Not showing their emotions. But now, I'm basically wearing my heart on my sleeve because you damn Gryffindors." He smiled softly.

Draco couldn't help but feel a bit confused by what Hermione said about Voldemort, and he frowned again, wiping a tear away from her eye. "What do you mean, exactly? You want him to find us all? I personally want him to take all the time in the world so we can find him first and blow him to pieces."

Hermione glanced over at him and shook her head, "Now see I do not believe that Draco, I think that you would have found a way not to kill Dumbledore. Like I said before your not a murderer." She looked down and sighed, "You killed Bellatrix yes but that does not make you a murderer. If you did not kill her she would have killed us both or well at least me." She said not looking up. "Draco I feel like I have to save you and everyone. I do not know it makes me feel." She paused to think of the words in her head, "It makes me feel needed you know?" Hermione still did not look up from where she was staring she was almost afraid to look at him.

As Draco said they was not doing it intentionally her heart dropped and she sighed. "Draco I know they are not doing it intentionally, but it does not matter. They was suppose to be my friends. I have been through hell and back for them! Ron will never care or understand!" She stopped and took a deep breath looking at Draco with tears rolling down her face, "As for Harry I know he is burnt out but so have I, even when my parents was killed and I was almost killed. I was still there for him, I stood by him no matter what, and now look!" She said clinching her fist.

"You see Draco, Voldemort is doing his best to make me HATE Harry. Slow my pain and hurt towards him and Ron is turning into rage." She looked him dead in the eye. "He is starting to try and turn me to his side Draco, and slowly it is working." Hermione growled under her breath.

"I do not want him to find you Draco. I wish he would find me sometimes. You see there are things that I have not told you or anyone else." She said looking at him intently. "You want to know what he said in my mind Draco? Do you?" She said staring at him with hardly anything in her eyes. "He said he wants to find me and make me his slave. As in he wants to pass me around for sex with all the death eaters including himself." Hermione clinched the sheets tightly. "You see he wants me Draco not only for that but to kill everyone I cared or care for!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't of killed him Hermione; but someone that I let into the castle would of done it for me." he mumbled, looking away from her, ashamed. He cringed again when Hermione mentioned Bellatrix, but didn't respond. He didn't want do continue conversation about the woman. He didn't want to picture the Dark Lord and his father's faces as she fell lifeless to the floor. He could only imagine how heartbroken his mother was that her only son killed her sister. "Hermione, you just giving people your friendship; that's all that people really desire. We don't all expect you to save us all the time. Although we appreciate it nonetheless."

When Hermione started to cry as she spoke of Ron and Harry, he grabbed a tissue off of the bedside table and wiped her eyes, frowning. Draco hated seeing her so upset. "Hermione, it won't work unless you _let_ Voldemort control how you feel about Harry. And in a few days time, this will all just be a bad memory. "

Draco's jaw dropped open when Hermione told him what Voldemort had in store for her. He was stunned. He started to shake his head back and forth violently. "No." he croaked out.

"No. Over my dead body!" he said, jumping up from his chair. "There is _no chance in hell_ that Voldemort or any of his followers will lay a **finger** on you, Hermione Granger. You are safe. The ritual is underway; in a matter of a week you'll be strong enough to prepare to protect yourself, along with the protection you'll have from me, Dumbledore, Snape, and yes, even Harry." he said fiercely, starting to pace the room to control his temper. If he could bare leaving Hermione's side, he would of done everything in his power right then and there to escape Hogwarts again and find Voldemort, and fight him himself.

Hermione did not look at him twisting her head a little as a sharp pain went threw her head. God was he ever going to stop trying to get into her head? She guessed not, Hermione was genially scared she had no idea what was going to happen to her and to her friends. She did not know what all was going on with her anymore, she did not even know if this counter cruse was going to work for her.

Hermione put her face in her hands and started to sob. "Draco you can't promise me that he or anyone else will touch me, this …this war is un predictable!" She looked at him in tears, "How do we know if we are all going to survive this?" Hermione sighed and then looked down. "Draco I think it is time for you to see what exactly happened the night that my parents died."

She slowly got out of bed and put on a robe and leaning on Draco for support. "Help me get to the Room of Requirement please Draco." She said in a soft low voice. As they walked together she kept glancing at him, "Draco look I need you to know the truth, because if something was to happen to me." Hermione choked back a sob and glanced down. "If I die I need someone to know." She said in a low voice.

As they got to the Room of Requirements she took a deep breath and thought _I need a place to show Draco what happened to me._ The doors swung open and in the middle of the room was a pensive. "Draco I will not make you watch if you do not want to. I am going to leave it up to you. We can either go back to the hospital wing or I can show you what happened to me. It is your choice." Hermione said softly.

Draco gave Hermione a confused look when she said that he needed to see exactly what happened the night her parents died. Then realization that she wanted to leave the hospital wing set in as she started to stand. He immediately rushed to her side. "Hermione, you really should be resting." he said, concerned.

She didn't seem to want to argue, and Draco didn't feel like doing so as well, so after a minute's hesitation, he helped her walk out of the hospital wing. When she said if she were to die she'd want someone to know, he shook his head. "You aren't going to though, Hermione." he said sternly.

The Corridors were empty, thankfully; which meant that it probably already past curfew. But Draco didn't care. When they arrived at the Room Of Requirement, Draco watched her as she thought of the place she needed to show him. When they entered, all that stood was a lone pensive in an otherwise large empty room.

This is when Hermione gave him the option of viewing or not. Draco was reluctant; not wanting to see any more pain or suffering. He studied Hermione's face for a moment, then gazed back at the pensive, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet nervously. Finally, he found his voice. "Your pain is my pain, Hermione. Let us see." he said just above a whisper, making his way to the pensive.

Hermione took a deep breath and took her wand out and pulled the memory out of her head and placed it in the pensive. "Draco remember I did my best to protect myself." She said in a low voice. As they dropped in the memory.

Lord Voldemort and his death eaters where at Granger house. Voldemort knew that Hermione granger was friends with Harry Potter. SO he sent his death eaters to go and torture them. As a few Death Eaters appeared at Granger house, only few stayed with Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort, Lucius and Bellatrix appeared at Granger house and the dark lord smirked seeing the muggle grangers on the floor in pain.

Hermione wasn't at her home she was at a local park swinging on a swing reading a book then sighed knowing it was getting late. She jumped off the swing and walked slowly back to her house. She opened the door, "Mom Dad I am home!" She said looking and seeing her parents on the floor and Death Eaters and Voldemort in her house. "What the?!" She pulled out her wand and stunned one of the death eaters. "Expecto Patronum!" She got out as a otter flew out the window to alert the Order.

Lord Voldemort turned around and smirked. He saw Hermione granger and chuckled. He pulled out his wand. He chuckled a bit and Bellatrix let out her insane cackle. "Hermione Granger. The filthy Mud-blood..…" Voldemort laughed as he laced his thin boney fingers around his wand handle. Hermione took a deep breath and glared at Voldemort backing up as he disarmed her.

She knew that wand it was the one who killed Harry's parents . Now she was worried did he already know where Harry was? No if he did he wouldn't be here. "What are you all doing here?" She hissed threw her mouth glaring at Voldemort. She wasn't scared to die she was scared though that he would use her to get to Harry.

Voldemort laughed as Bellatrix leaned against him. "Figured a mud blood question.....Now Granger I believe you will tell me where Potter Is." He aimed the Death Stick wand at Hermione. "_IMPERIO!_" Voldemort shrieked loudly. Hermione's eyes widen, lucky she knew the Order got Harry and did not know where they took him. "Even if I did know I would not tell you!" She hissed and started feeling the cruse shaking her head softly.

She remembered the training to fight the imperious curse and did her best to do it. Voldemort glared dangerously now. He drew out his regular wand and aimed it at Mr. Granger. "CRUCIO!" The torture curse was used and Mr. Granger writhed in pain, screaming for his life as Voldemort's rage grew and his words soulless as his heart was black. "Tell me and I might Let your Father live Hermione!"

"DAD!" She yelled looking at Voldemort in tears, "PLEASE PLEASE STOP IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Hermione looked at her dad and clinched her fist. "Please leave them alone! Do not make me choose between my parents and one of the few people I care for!" She yelled seeing her wand and then looking at Voldemort, "Take me and leave them please." Voldemort smirked. "You are not answering me Mud blood. Where Is Harry Potter?" He now demanded dangerously as now the tip of both wands gleamed emerald green. Ready to perform the killing curse.

Hermione stood up and looked at Voldemort, grabbing her wand and throwing a cruse at Bellatrix hitting her and knocking her against the wall. "AND I SAID LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She said in tears point her wand at Voldemort. Voldemort glared at Hermione. He smirked sinisterly and pointed his wand at her. "CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted as he was now annoyed than ever. Hermione fell to the floor and screamed thrashing back and forth in pain. "PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!"

She cried out she had never felt pain like this before. Voldemort smirked at her and turned to her parents, "You should have answered me mud-blood! AVADA KENDVAR!" A green light hit both her parent and they fell to the floor dead. "See what happens when you're not a good girl?" He smirked turning back to her, "WHERE IS POTTER?! CRUICO!" He yelled looking at his Death Eaters, soon Hermione heard "CRUCIO!" From everyone in the room. She screamed and was in tears, as she passed out from the pain.

They was shot out and Hermione landed on the floor not looking at her friend. She shook her head and started to cry gently. "Draco I am sorry please do not think me weak." She said sobbing.


	12. Possible Failure

Draco Malfoy had seen a lot of things in his life.  
A lot of things that not many seventeen year-old boys ever see.  
This...  
This made his top ten list of the most devastating, horrible, frightening, traumatic things that he had to encounter. Throughout reliving Hermione's entire memory, Draco was completely still with fear; not believing his eyes. He couldn't blink, and it took him all his might to remember to breathe. He had seen many people die at the hands of Death Eaters throughout the years. Each death had terrified Draco...but this one...this did more. This swelled up so much hatred towards Voldemort that he shook. When they were shot out of the pensive, Draco glided across the floor on his back, stopping himself with his hands and rushing towards Hermione's side, grabbing her into a hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Listen to me-" he cried right along with her, "You are NOT weak. NEVER say that."  
Draco buried his head into her shoulder and sobbed along with her, feeling her pain stabbing at his chest. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he sobbed again and again as they sat there on the cold floor.

After a while, he started to compose himself, realizing that they both needed to rest, and pulled himself and Hermione to their feet. They were silent as they walked out of the Room of Requirement, and as they walked down the corridor, Draco's mind spun; wondering what he could say. He had no words. He was speechless; fear and sadness still overwhelming him as they walked.

When they arrived back at the Hospital wing, Draco placed Hermione into her bed and sat at the edge of it. "I...I feel like I have to share something with you now, Hermione...Something that would at least explain partially why I was the way I was before Harry and I dated." he said, holding her hand. "You shared something so drastic, so horrible...I might as well do the same...although it would never be as bad as what you had to go through..."

Hermione did not know what to say about anything anymore. She was so scared that Draco thought she was weak for not being able to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters better. As he helped her up and told her she was not weak Hermione just looked down not looking at him. She could not look at him, she felt weak especially now a days she could not think of herself as strong.

As they walked down the corridors in silence so many things was going threw Hermione's mind and she wanted it to stop. Her eyes was growing darker, maybe it was not a good idea to remember that night. She felt like since she re lived it again she died some more inside. God she hated feeling like this. Her and Draco was still not talking since they left the Room of Requirement. Hermione did not know what to do anymore what was going through Draco's mind.

When they got to the hospital she did not look Draco as they sat there in silence until he spoke. When he said he felt like he had to share something with her she closed her eyes and shook her head gently. "Draco you do not have to do anything you do not want to when you are around me." Hermione still did not want to look at Draco. "See you and Harry I really do not know why. That is yours and Harry's business it is not mine. I respect your privacy." She said leaning against her pillows and hugging her legs. "Draco, I have a bad feeling that I am not going to make it. That and I do not know if this spell is going to work on me or not." Hermione shook her head, "I really do want it to work Draco it is just a odd feeling I have."

"Hermione!" he said eagerly, frowning as a new wave of sadness overwhelmed him, "You're going to make it! This is going to work! You just need to stay optimistic, that's all, love."

Draco shook his head softly. "No, Hermione, this isn't about me and Harry. This is about why I was the way I was _before_ Harry and I dated; before I fell in love for that damn scar head." he said, smirking slightly. He adjusted himself on the bed, hugging his knees close. "I want to tell you basically because of the same reason you showed me your memory...Just in case I don't make it. But I am hopeful that both of us will make it in the end." he added.

He inhaled slowly and closed his eyes, envisioning the scene like it was yesterday. He opened his eyes again quickly, scanning Hermione's face. "Now mind you- I know that this isn't anywhere near as painful as what you have been through, but I've carried this around with me since I was four. It's effected my entire being. I have never shared this before; not even with Harry."

Draco closed his eyes again, and he was automatically in his bedroom; he was four years old again. "It was just after my fourth birthday. Father was starting to discuss language lessons in Latin and French. He was rather pushy for making me a prodigy; above all the less in classes once I arrived here at Hogwarts. No four year old should be pressured like that."

"Well, one Sunday when father was off at one of his _'meetings'_, my mum let me go out in the garden for a while. I was running around, doing what any four year old was expected to do." he stopped and opened his eyes, smiling slightly, then closing them again, "That's when I found Angel. This beautiful white dove. She couldn't fly; her wing was broken. So I scooped her up and brought her to my room. For weeks I hid her from my parents; sneaking her food, and healing her wing. After I'd say a month, my one and only friend started to fly again. I was planning on letting her free that weekend. I knew that she didn't deserve the same fate as me..."

Draco stopped speaking again, feeling a lump form in his throat, "She could at least be free." he said just above a whisper, squeezing his eyes tight.

After a moment he continued. "Well...it was the night before letting her go, I was playing with Angel in my room, watching her fly around and- and my father walked in, seeing her. He...he made me pick her up...and-and he-"

A sob shuttered through his chest, escaping his lips and he turned his back to Hermione. "He-he made me killer her with my bare hands." he sobbed, throwing his hands over his face,t ears pouring down his cheeks.

"And-and my father said the words that will **never** leave my head. They're going to be the last thing I think when I die, I know they are. As I sat there crying, my father turned to me and said, _"See what love does to you, Draco? Love makes you weak."_." he sobbed, not even knowing if he had made any sense whatsoever.

When Draco told her she was going to make it she just looked down and sighed. He did not know that for sure and neither did she. It hurt more than anyone realized, she being sad and depressed mad it ten times worse. However how was she going to be happy when Harry walked out on her and Ron had yet to even come see her. They was suppose to be her friends and they betrayed her. The only one who had not left was Draco and she did not know how long that would last. He would leave her too some time too just like Harry and Ron did.

Hermione just looked at Draco with tears in her eyes. No child's father should make them have to do that. He was a innocent boy and his father was a monster, she winched and wrapped her arms around him. "I hate your father Draco. He is a horrid man and never deserved to be the father of you. I am so glad you never ever turned out to be like him. You are too sweet and kind to be like him."

"Draco what happened to you well should have never happened. It is as painful as what happened to me sort of." She sighed in frustration trying to figure out the right words to say what she needed to say to him. "What happened to you when you was four was wrong that is very traumatic for someone that young." Hermione looked at Draco and sighed gently touching his hand taking in a small breath. How could a father do that to their child it was wrong and made her want to choke and kill Draco's father.

When she said what she needed to say she leaned her back against her bed and looked at Draco. However she did not notice her eyes flash from brown to grey then back to brown. All she did was feel horror and then pain as she crumpled down and started winching in pain coughing. Putting her hand over her mouth and then taking it away her eyes widen and looked at Draco. "Draco I think you need to go get someone." She said hold her hand up showing blood on it. As there was blood on her lips and rolling down her chin. What was happening to her?

Draco let the sobs continue as Hermione hugged him. He grabbed her closer as she tried to comfort him; composing himself the best he could, for he knew any minute someone could walk in to check up on the two of them..he didn't want any questions asked.

He pulled himself away from her so he could wipe his bloodshot eyes on his sleeve, and he sucked in a hitched breath, calming himself down. He opened his eyes again looking at the saddened expression on Hermione's face. "I'm sorry that I got so worked up." he said, his voice a bit steadier than it was before.

Draco watched Hermione lay back, looking at him, and suddenly her deep brown eyes turned to a grayish color, then back again. He blinked twice, wondering if the light of the candles around them were just playing tricks on him, but then he saw the pained expression flash across her face and he let out a gasp as blood started to trickle out of her mouth. When she told him to get someone, he instantly ran to the other side of the wing, pounding on Madame Pomfrey's door until she answered, panic consuming him.

She flew open her door, seeing the fear on Draco's face and rushed right towards Hermione. Pomfrey took one look at her and picked up her wand, pointing it to the door, red sparks coming out from the tip as the door opened, and it flew out it, hovered for a moment, then turned left. "I just called Dumbledore," she said, looking over Hermione without the slightest idea what was happening. "He will be here in a flash. "

Draco rushed to the opposite side of Hermione holding her hand, fresh tears starting to leak out. Did he fail? Was the ritual not effective? Was he going to lose the only person he had left?


	13. Remember Me

Hermione clenched Draco's hand tightly as more blood came from her mouth. Fresh tears were starting to roll down her face. She could not die not here not now; Draco and Harry needed her, and she could feel her eyes getting very heavy she had to fight it if not for her than for the only two people who needed her.

Dumbledore ran in looking at the tears on both Hermione and Draco's face. He looked in Hermione's eyes as they changed from brown to grey again. Something that hardly anyone had ever seen before happened, a panic and fear a rose on Dumbledore's face. He touched her forehead and took a deep breath then looking at Draco. "Draco my boy something else is wrong I am not sure what it is yet however I might have a idea." He turned and pointed his wand. "Go get Harry now!"

Madame Pomfrey ran and got Harry. They both ran back together as Harry ran to the same side as Draco looking down at her. "What happened? Is the spell not working?" He said touching her forehead and looking at Draco with tears. "What happens if the spell back fires?" He asked in a panic voice. Dumbledore looked at the boys and took a deep breath. "If the spell back fires then Voldemort takes over her and then we will have to keep her locked up." He said in a low voice.

Harry looked at him with tears in his eyes. "NO! SHE WILL FIGHT AND WIN! THIS IS HERMIONE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled looking at Dumbledore and stomping out to breath. Dumbledore sighed and looked at Draco, "Please stay with her and let me know if her eyes change to grey permanently." He said walking out. However they did not know that Hermione was hearing everything. As they all walked off leaving only her and Draco she looked over at him with tears rolling down her face. "Kill me Draco."

Draco watched the scene unfold in a haze; Dumbledore didn't know what's happening? Why? Wasn't he supposed to know Voldemort better than anyone else? This wasn't fair- Why Hermione? Out of everyone...why did his only friend have to suffer so?

Draco stared at Dumbledore with disbelief in his eyes, and jumped when he heard Harry sobbing. That was when he found his voice again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING?! SAVE HER!!!" he screamed after him as he left the room. But Dumbledore didn't come back. He registered what the Headmaster had said to him and looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione as Madame Pomfrey laid a wet wash cloth on her head.

Permanently grey? What does that mean? Did that mean?

Oh no...

Draco shook his head back and forth violently. Why wasn't this ritual working on her? What was causing the Dark Lord to be getting so close to possessing her completely? He didn't understand; but the fear and anger was consuming him more than ever before.

When she asked him to kill her; his jaw dropped open. "No!" he said, his voice quivering. "Never-you're going to make it, Hermione. You hang in there. Just wait- in a few hours we will be untying the first knot of your bracelet and things will get a bit better, you just wait and see."

Shakily he pulled a chair closer to Hermione, sitting down, never letting go of her hand. "I'll never leave your side." he whispered, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against their hands.

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes with tears rolling down her face. She wished someone could just end this now. There was so much pain going on in her mind and body it was not even funny. She was shivering and coughing.

Hermione looked down and closed her eyes as Harry was looking at Draco in tears. "Damn it Draco why can't I save the ones I love? If I am suppose to save the wizarding world why can can't I save her?!" He said pointing to Hermione with tears rolling down his face. He took Hermione's hand and kissing the palm of it then sighing. "You are closer to her than me right now. Draco I am leaving it to you to save her please save her."

"Draco please is there any way that we can stop the pain?" Hermione asked in a low voice as her eyes flashed grey again and stayed like that for two minutes. "Harry Potter you will lose her she will be mine soon. Her soul is dying." Hermione screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE." She said taking her wand and pointing it to herself. "Draco Harry I am sorry." She closed her eyes and was going to perform the killing curse on herself. "Avada"

Draco glared at Harry. "Oh, so are you giving up on her then, Potter? Is _that_ what you want to do?" he snarled. How could he out of all people give up hope so quickly. "For your information, I was going to do just that. With or without your help. But now since I'm obviously alone in this, you can leave and act like nothing's happening just like Weasel is." Harry was stunned into silence, seeming to realize that the way he was acting was not what Hermione needed right now. If anything, she needed them to be strong for her; to think clearly and to protect her as well as they possibly could. Draco knew that; and Draco was doing just that.

When Hermione addressed him his face instantly softened and he turned towards her again. "Hermione, we're trying all we can love." he said soothingly. As he looked in her eyes, he noticed the grey slowly appearing again and he looked up at Harry in fear. "GO GET THE HEADMASTER!" he screamed. Harry instantly jumped and ran out the room. When Draco looked back down at Hermione she was pointing her wand to herself.

"NO!" he screamed, grabbing the wand out of her hand. "Hermione! Get back here this instant!" he yelled as he placed a hand on either one of her shoulders. "You are stronger than this, you know that! Please, please don't give up hope! Just a few more hours before we untie the first knot. Hang in there." The grey was remaining- Draco felt the panic flooding his body as he stood over her.

_No..._

Please...

No...

The room started to spin around him as he grasped into the headboard of Hermione's bed to steady himself. Then, instantly, everything went black.

Hermione's eyes were in between grey and brown when she saw Draco start to fall she quickly caught him and laid him on her bed. She looked down at his sleeping passed out figure she slowly touched his forehead and was still very weak. Hermione closed her eyes and kissed Draco on the forehead. "Draco you have been nothing but good and kind to me this year I want to thank you by taking you out of danger."

This is the only way I can think of keeping you and Harry safe from me. If Voldemort takes me over as he is now then it will be way too late to save you or Harry. I am so sorry Draco." She whispered in his ear with tears rolling down her face. "Remember me as I was strong and happy and not this weak form you know now."


	14. Hermione On The Run

"Do not look for me." She quickly gotten dressed and threw onto a cloak and looked back at Draco one last time and ran as fast as she could away. Hermione prayed that Draco heard every word she had said to him and was in tears as she got off the Hogwarts grounds and entered into the Forbidden Forest. Her face was covered with her hair as she ran away from Hogwarts hoping to find a place to die.

Harry ran as fast as he could with Dumbeldore and Poppy they saw Draco laying on the bed. Harry gasped and ran to his side shaking him. "DRACO! MALFOY WAKE UP!" Poppy ran to Harry and performed a Charm to wake Draco up and looked at him. Dumbledore looked down at the boys. "Hermione ran away again I see; this is not good it could be any moment now." He said looking at the two young wizards.

The next thing Draco knew, someone was grasping onto his shoulders and shaking him violently; his head pounding. He flew open his eyes to see Potter standing over him...he was laying in Hermione's bed-Hermione was gone.

Draco shoved Harry off of him, sending him flying onto another bed and toppling over. Madame Pomfrey gasped and rushed to Harry's side as Draco tried to fling himself out of bed, but Dumbledore pressed him gently on the shoulder, making him lay back down. "Before you rush off to be such a brave friend, hear me out, ." he said calmly. Draco looked at the Headmaster baffled.

"Stay?! But I can't! Professor! Hermione-" Draco growled, but was cut off by Dumbledore who simply raised his hand. Fuck, he was a powerful man.

"Professor Snape and McGonagall have been issued to lock down the school and start a search party for Miss. Granger, The Order has been notified, and before I allow you to join us, I need to talk to you _and_ let Poppy here have a look at you." Dumbledore said.

Join them? Join the order? He remembered Harry mentioning the Order, he remembered that Harry and Hermione were finally able to join last year after the horrid events at the Ministry...but him? Draco Malfoy? He looked up at the man he was once ordered to kill, as confused as ever. He just stayed quiet, fighting the urge to run after Hermione.

"Now, Draco-This is what I believe has to happen," Dumbledore said, "The first knot is due for untying very soon. If we're late, it's okay; it won't affect the spell if we have to wait a little while longer to untie it. The other thing is, you were the one that _made the bracelet_. So, in order for it to affect her to the fullest, you are going to have to be the one that unties it." He stopped and sighed, looking over to Harry who had made his way to Draco's bed side as well. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask a lot from the two of you. You two, guarded by Tonks and Lupin, have to go searching for Miss. Granger if we are unsuccessful in catching her here on the grounds, or in Hogsmeade. This is highly dangerous," Dumbledore turned back to face Draco completely. "So I would like to induct you into the Order of The Phoenix to insure extra protection on your part, Draco. That is, if you'd so kindly accept my invitation."

Draco moved his mouth up and down wordlessly. He was being requested to join The Order of The Phoenix? He thought he'd never see the day of being fully accepted by the light side. This was his moment...his time to prove himself. He clamped his mouth shut and nodded. "Yes," he choked out, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. "Yes, I accept." He wiped the back of his hand along his eyes, feeling slightly emarrassed for having such a sudden wave of emotion wash over him. "What-what do I have to do?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at him, and Draco instantly knew that feeling that Harry said he got when he was with Dumbledore: a father figure, someone who cared for him like family. He watched the headmaster snap his fingers, a long white feathered quill and parchment appearing out of nowhere. Dumbledore picked up Madame Pomfrey's clip board and laid the parchment down on it handing it and the quill to Draco. There was a lot of writing on this parchment, and then on the bottom was a list of names with everyone in the order.

"You do not have to read all of that tosh." Dumbledore said waving a hand at the parchment. "I'm sure after Harry and your relationship; you got a very good understanding of what we are about."

Draco felt himself go red and he nodded, not daring to look at Harry as he signed his name on the bottom of the parchment. He handed it back to Dumbledore who nodded and threw it up in the air; a loud pop sounding and it disappearing instantly. He stood again and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Draco Malfoy. You have done something that I haven't seen anyone do since Severus." he said, "Now, as soon as you're cleared by Madame Pomfrey, Tonks and Lupin will be waiting for the two of you down in the Entrance Hall." And with that, Dumbledore squeezed Harry on the shoulder gently, smirking and muttering something to him that Draco couldn't hear, and he left.

Draco felt the tears splashing onto his face. He was just compared to Snape...his hero. He swelled in pride as he quickly wiped the tears away, letting Madame Pomfrey come over and start checking his temperature.

He knew now, no matter what it took, no matter how much blood was lost, tears shed, he was going to fight with the Order. He was going to bring down The Dark Lord; he was going to bring down his father. Most importantly, he was going to save Hermione Granger, his best friend.

It had only been about twenty minutes from the time Hermione placed Draco on her bed and ran out on Hogwarts. She stopped gasping for air clinging to her wand for dear life looking over her shoulder every thirty seconds. Hermione did not really want to leave Harry and Draco there but she did not see any other option for her. There was a knot in her stomach she knew that Draco would be waking up. Harry would see her gone then they both would freak out.

Hermione felt this was the only way for her to keep her best friends safe. They were everything to her. One day they might understand why she had to do this; it was the only way. She could feel tears rolling down her wind brunt face. For some reason she could feel her heart hurt with so much pain. Her hand flew up to her chest and clinched it tightly. Was her heart hurting because she knew that Draco was hurting because she was gone? Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes in tears. "No."

Soon out of nowhere there were some footsteps coming towards her. Hermione felt her hands go over her own mouth there was no way that she would let anyone hear her. She could not let anyone find her; it was for their own safety. However the footsteps were a lot more than she thought; soon she heard voices talking among themselves. Hermione leaned against the tree and listened in on their conversation.

"My lord we are close enough to the castle to get inside. The mud blood and Potter will not escape this time. I swear to you my master the mud blood and Potter will die tonight." Hermione knew that voice and it was one she hated with all that was inside her. The voice belonged to none other than Draco's father; Lucius Malfoy. Just hearing his voice made her blood boil. How could he put his son through all that he did? He was no father to her best friend.

The next voice she heard sent shivers down her spin and make her shutter at just the sound of his voice. "Tell me Lucius can you also kill your own son? He has betrayed you and us. He betrayed us for that lonely mud blood that has gotten away from you not once; not twice but four times! You fail me again and you will suffer the consequences! It was your son who killed Bellatrix! Now he will have to die for his mistake! I will show no mercy on him or anyone else who is close to him! I know about his once relationship with Potter! Your son keeps going lower and lower on the totem pole!" He said pointing his wand at him and laughing evilly. However he stopped and looked around. "Fenrir tell me do you feel someone is listening in on our conversation?" He hissed through his slimy teeth.


	15. Taking Over

Hermione's eyes widen as she took in a sharp breath hearing those words. He knew she was there? Oh lord no she was going to get her wish she was going to die right here and right now by the hands of the man who killed her parents, and destroyed her life. He was the one who wanted to kill Harry and Draco, and everything she held close to her heart. There was no way she could stand up to him. Not here not now. There was a flash of red light that Hermione saw before she crumbled to the ground in pain. She looked up to see Fenrir Greyback standing over her licking his lips.

Soon his hand was on her hair pulling her to Voldemort's feet she slowly looked up at the face of evil with fear and hurt in her eyes. She watched as he gained a smile on his face looking at her; "We meet again mud blood tell me did you run away again? Oh I know why you did it. You think that you can protect them but now you just gave me the perfect plan to kill them both." He bent down looking at her smirking. "It is going to be you that will kill them; yes you."

Hermione's eyes widen as he told her this she was speechless. He could not possibly think she would turn to his side and kill Draco and Harry. Just then he smiled and had Fenrir pick her up to her feet looking at everyone he spoke again; "Change in plans my loyal followers the mud blood will be the one who kills our enemies! However it will be I who helps her kill them. She has been fighting me for weeks now not to take over her body." He turned and looked at her with a smirk. "However now that she is in my clutches I can get into her mind and body." He laughed as they all did.

Voldemort looked at her and laughed pointing his wand in between her eyes. "Tell me mud blood Granger how do you feel knowing you will be the death of the only two people who semi care for you. I still do not understand how anyone could ever care for such a horrible beast like you!" He laughed as a black light shot out of his wand and hit Hermione in between the eyes. It was only a short pain but she knew that Voldemort was inside her body and the other Death Eaters were leaving them behind.

Back inside the castle Harry was looking at Draco worried sick about him and Hermione he just knew something bad was going down. "Madame Pomfrey is Draco going to be okay?" He asked looking over at her and then looking at Draco sighing. Madame Pomfrey turned and looked at Harry then Draco; "You are cleared to go but boys I must warn you Miss Granger's heart is not the best in the world right now. You all need to find her fast." She said walking out of the room leaving them alone.

Harry turned to Draco and took a deep breath. "Well umm welcome to the Order Draco and thank you for helping me find Hermione. I just hope we will not be too late." He said looking down and walking with Draco to the Entrance Hall to see Tonks and Remus standing there waiting on them. Remus smiled and looked at the two wizards, "Ready to go find Hermione boys?"

It felt like it took ages for Madame Pomfrey to release him; finally Draco jumped out of the bed, grabbing his wand from the bedside stand and shoving it into his pocket quickly and making it to the door, barely registering the nurse's words. Potter was right on his heels, he could feel it. When he welcomed Draco to the order and thanked him, he stopped in place and turned towards him.

"Why are you thanking me like I'm doing this for you?" he snapped at him, pointing a finger in his chest. "I've been here more for her for the past few weeks than you have even tried to be. Don't fucking act like I'm doing _you_ a favor."

Potter looked like Draco had just smacked him across the face as Draco glared him down, "And **Never** think that we'll be too late. I thought you- 'the chosen one' would know better than that." he growled, turning around and rushing towards the Entrance Hall again. As he ran he felt the tension start building again between Potter and him, but he couldn't help it; after Dumbledore brought up their relationship-and Potter being so stupid, he felt he needed a slap in the face. He was obviously not concentrating enough at the task at hand; something Potter had always had difficulty with obviously.

Draco stopped in front of Lupin and Tonks, taking out his wand and nodding when they asked if they were ready. He followed them out of the castle and across the darkening grounds; it was about twilight, not too much time before they'd need to cast lumos on their wands.

"We were asked to search the forest for a little while before heading out into down town London. It seems that Molly and Arthur are having some difficulties getting here to help the search." Lupin said calmly as they walked on.

Draco nodded and swallowed hard; the forest. It seemed like every time Draco was in the Forbidden Forest something had to go wrong with him. But this time was going to be different; this time he wasn't going to allow fear get the best of him. This was for Hermione.

They walked through the dense foliage, Draco catching Tonk's arm every once in a while as she tripped over a large root, surprised at his own chivalry. In no time they all had to cast lumos on their wands, the darkness beginning to surround them, making it impossible to see a few feet in front of them.

"How much longer to we have to search, Remus?" Tonks complained as she face planted as they walked out into a small clearing somewhere in the middle of the woods.

"Not too much farther; Dumbledore didn't want us to travel across the centaur's boarders." Lupin said soothingly as he lifted Tonks up again.

That's when Draco saw her; and hope swelled inside of him as he saw Hermione standing at the other end of the clearing. He pointed his wand in her direction and squinted through the dim light that was surrounding the clearing from all their wands, and he started running towards her. "Hermione!! Merlin! Why the hell did you do that!" he yelled, concern filling his voice.

"DRACO! DON'T MOVE!" Lupin yelled, making Draco freeze in the middle of the clearing; his distance from the others and Hermione were about equal. "You do not know if that is really her, Draco, slowly come back towards us." Lupin continued cautiously as he started to walk out towards Draco to meet him half way.

Draco's eyes widened as he slowly started to walk backwards reluctantly; that had to be her..it just _had to_.

There she stood with Voldemort inside her; the bushy brown haired; know it all. Her brown eyes were completely gone now and all that was left was a broken soul with in herself. The person who was controlling her now was the same man who wanted to kill everyone that she loved. The body of the once Hermione Granger smirked and took a step towards Draco, Harry, Remus, and Tonks. "What is the matter don't you recognize your favorite mud blood?" The voice laughed pointing Hermione's wand at them.

"Tell me werewolf how did you know it was not your precious little mud blood? Oh well you all will be dead soon enough. I know you all will not attack this body." Voldemort laughed and took a step closer so that they could see Hermione's face. It was stained with tears and her eyes were grey. "I must say you all are a little too late to save her. It will be her hand who will kill you Harry. How does it feel to be killed by your once best friend? Even now her soul is screaming at me. Pleading for your lives I could go ahead and kill her soul. However that will be no fun." He sneered laughing seeing their faces.

Harry had his wand in his hand clenching it tightly he was wanting to hex him so bad but he could not hurt Hermione. Remus placed his hands on both Harry and Draco's shoulders pulling them behind him. "Give her back Voldemort. She has nothing to do with this. She is just a young woman and has nothing to do with this war." His eyes were focus on the young woman. Tonks went and stood next to Remus in front of the boys trying to keep them back.

All they heard was his laughter at them. "Has nothing to do with this war? Are you serious you mut?! Your foolish! I found a prophecy with her name all over it! You want to know something! She is destined to help Potter over there destroy me! Now tell me if she is dead and gone; how can she do that?" He said with a smirk firing a spell at Remus knocking him back into a tree. "Oh did the little wolfie fall down and go boom?" He took a step closer to them and laughed.

Harry looked over at Remus and then at back towards Draco. "Draco we have to do something. He is right I cannot fire at Hermione's body; I will think it is her in there. I can't hurt her anymore." He said in a panic looking over towards Hermione. "What are we going to do? We have to distract him somehow."

Before the boys had time to think Tonks looked at them. "Listen Remus and I will hold him off. We will duel him however you and Draco have to get close enough to get that first knot off her. It is going to be the only way to save her, and possibly us. I know Hermione is a skilled duelist however Voldemort is a lot better." Remus stood up and walked over to them and then looked towards Hermione. "Listen do not think of her as Hermione; think of it is Voldemort holding Hermione hostage. It is either go after him now; or allow Hermione to die." He said sadly.

However Hermione's body collapsed to the ground screaming; "What are you doing you mud blood bitch?!" He growled closing his eyes squirming around. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS? YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE ALMOST DEAD! YET YOUR FIGHTING ME?!" Soon Hermione's voice broke through; "DRACO HARRY GO! GET OUT OF HERE I CAN NOT HOLD HIM OFF FOR MUCH LONGER! TRUST ME IT IS FOR YOUR SAFETY!" Soon Hermione voice was screaming in pain thrashing on the ground. It would have seemed she had enough strength to throw her wand to Draco. Now that she had no wand neither did Voldemort.


	16. Untying The Knot

Draco stood frozen in shock when he heard the Dark Lord's voice come out of Hermione's mouth. He felt Lupin tugging him back towards the others, stumbling a bit as he did, his eyes not being able to be peeled off of the sight in front of him. The Dark Lord's words chilled his bones as he listened to him carry on. Draco shook his head violently as he listened. The Prophecy had Hermione all over it? Draco then had an idea. He pushed past Tonks who had made her way in front of Harry and him, but was instantly held back by Potter. "What are you doing, Draco?!" he exclaimed.

Everything happened so quickly; one moment he heard Remus muttering that they had to duel with the possessed Hermione, then the next her body was collapsed to the ground, and Draco saw Hermione throw her wand in his direction. He instantly caught it when he felt Potter's grasp loosen.

"DRACO! NOW! GO UNTIE THE KNOT!" Tonks yelled, ignoring Hermione's pleas for them to leave. They had to do it now; who knew when they were going to have another chance?

Draco handed Tonk's Hermione's wand, and dashed towards her, pinning her shoulders to the ground with one arm as she struggled underneath, his own wand being thrown to the side. He instantly felt stupid for not stunning her, but didn't have the strength to yell for anyone else to do so; he concentrated completely on the task set out in front of him. "So, tell me, Voldemort," Draco sat as he sat on Hermione's chest, grasping onto her wrist that the bracelet was on, and fumbling with the knot, "I'd bet my life my name was a bit different in that prophecy you've seen, am I correct? How does it feel now knowing that it has officially been changed since I'm now part of the Order of the Phoneix?" he hissed into Hermione's ear. Instantly Voldemort stopped struggling underneath him, and he quickly undid the first knot and jumped off of her, screaming, "Accio WAND!", and pointing it directly at Hermione, not knowing exactly what to do next.

As soon as the Dark Lord had mentioned the prophecy, and only Hermione's name, he knew that since Draco had changed his fate, that the said prophecy had to have as well of changed. The Dark Lord no longer knew what the outcome of the war was going to be. He didn't have any upper hand whatsoever. Draco Malfoy, the traitor, had flipped everything upside down.

Everything happened so fast one minute Hermione was fighting Voldemort in her mind and the next moment Draco was sitting on top of her. Her eyes looked up at him as he struggled with her to get the first knot off. All she wanted to do was to protect him and Harry. It was nothing for her to just let go and allow Voldemort to take her over and then kill Harry and Draco. However that was one thing she fought against was not to allow him to take her over. Hermione was thrashing in a bit of pain as Draco untied the first knot.

As soon as the knot was released Hermione screamed along with Voldemort. Her body was shaking and glowing a grey color. Laying down on the cold hard ground of the Forbidden Forest she looked up at the sky gasping for her breath. Her eyes were glazed over as she felt herself loose every piece of strength she had. Looking up at the sky Hermione felt tears rolling down the side of her face clinching the grass below her.

Hermione fast found her voice but it was taken away again as Voldemort apperated standing over top of her. He bent down and grabbed her throat pulling him in front of her then showing her broken body to Harry, Draco, Remus, and Tonks. "Tell me do you like what you see of the pathetic mud blood? Oh and Draco you are a blood traitor now and you shall die along with your good side. You chose wrong when you chose Potter's side." He laughed as he smirked. "Take a good long look at the mud blood because this will be the last time you will see her alive."

Remus held out his wand ready to try and get to Hermione. However Voldemort disarmed him and smirked. "Would you like to know what will happen to her? She will be cut open as a test subject. However she will be kept alive and awake to feel everything. We want to know what makes this mud blood tick." He laughed backing up smirking; however Hermione got together enough energy to elbow him in the stomach causing him to drop her hard to the ground.

Harry took the window and blasted Voldemort back into the woods. Leaving Hermione laying on the ground trying to stand up but collapsing back to the ground. Shaking violently and then glancing over at Harry and Draco taking a small breath and then closing her eyes. Whimpering as Voldemort left them all she curled into a ball and cried holding her legs. Remus and Tonks ran over to her and went to touch her however she screamed for them not to touch her.

Tonks stood up and turned to Draco and Harry. "You two might be the only ones she will let touch her. Remember you two that she has been very traumatized going through all of this at one time. Not to mention that Voldemort now will not stop until she is dead or in his power." She said looking at the boys. "Draco you two need to try and get her."

Draco felt completely overwhelmed by the events unfolding in front of him. His eyes widened in fear as he saw Voldemort standing above Hermione's body. He hadn't felt this terrified in the past; what was making looking at Voldemort different? Was it the fact that the last time he saw his face was when he killed Bellatrix? They all stood waiting for the right moment to strike, to move towards, and to make their first move.

When Voldemort seemed to be gone, Draco was still frozen in place, grateful for Potter's swiftness in hexing him. The others rushed past the place he stood towards Hermione; they had very little time. Then he heard Tonks talking to him, telling him that he and Harry had to try touching her. Draco quickly walked over to the place where they huddled around her, and scooped Hermione up in his arms. From behind him he heard Harry yell, "Accio Firebolt!" He jumped slightly and turned towards him with a questioning look.

"I erm- I think it'd be easier for you to fly Hermione up to the castle; and safer." Harry said, his eyes constantly moving all around the clearing, waiting for Voldemort to pounce out at any moment. It was a bit eerie that he hadn't come back yet. Draco thought that the fact that Harry Potter had hit him with a hex would of sent him out in full rage.

But then he realized something.

Voldemort didn't know what the prophecy would say _now_, so acting in one way or another may prove to be unsuccessful. Was Voldemort wanting to keep everything as is for right now until he tried to come up with another plan? That had to be it.

Lost in his thoughts, Draco didn't realize that Harry was poking him in the arm with the broom. "Oh- sorry." he mumbled as he bound Hermione to his back by using a spell, her arms wrapped around his neck lightly. He mounted the broom and looked at the other three. "Meet you in the hospital wing?" he asked nervously.

Lupin shook his head. "No, bring her to the Headmaster's office, Draco. That is the safest place for her to be right now." he said calmly. "We'll have a bed brought up, and she can rest there for a while. Now off with you. We're going to head off now too; meet you there in a little bit."

Draco nodded and took off on the broom, soaring through the canopy of trees and looking out on the grounds of Hogwarts. There were wands illuminating all over the grounds; obviously the Ministry was now there considering The Dark Lord had made his way into the grounds of Hogwarts. He soared quickly towards the castle, making his way to the Astronomy tower, knowing if they entered the castle from there; it'd be a shorter distance to get to Dumbledore's office. He carefully dismounted Harry's broom, but kept Hermione bound to him so it would be easier to run through the corridors.

He made it to Dumbledore's office in record time, and raced up the spiral staircase, pounding on the door rapidly. "Come in." a calm voice sounded on the other side. Draco opened the door to see Dumbledore standing with the Minister of Magic. "Ah, ! See, Cornelius? I told you to have faith in the young Malfoy. Please, Draco if you will, place Miss. Granger on the sofa. Madame Pomfrey is on her way up." Dumbledore said, smiling slightly as if relieved at the sight of the both of them. The Minister on the other hand, stared at the two students with a stunned expression.

Draco ignored the stare he was getting from Fudge and rushed over to the sofa, unbinding Hermione and laying her down. "You're safe now, Hermione." he whispered, sitting next to her on the floor.

Everything that had gone on within the past twenty four hours was racing through Hermione's head. Feeling her body become weaker and weaker by the second, she didn't understand why Harry and Draco wanted to save her so badly now. Voldemort wanted and still wants to use her to kill her two best friends. Feeling herself being attached to Draco and then flying Hermione was scared to death of flying. However in her current state she couldn't even protest to getting taken care of. All Hermione could do now was trust in Draco's judgment. At this point in time he was the only one she fully trusted. In her mind everyone would be out to harm her and to kill her once and for all.

When they finally made it to Dumbledore's office she soon felt Draco help her feeble body over to the sofa. Hearing the Minister of Magic talking Hermione felt her heart race more. What was he doing here? He only came if there was something horrible going to be done to someone. Or if it was for his own personal gain, looking up she saw Draco's eyes with concern for her. Hermione knew that he would most likely yell at her once she was better for leaving, but she hoped he would understand that she thought she was doing the right thing by him and by Harry.

Cornelius walked over to where Draco and Hermione were and looked down at Hermione then he turned his attention to Draco. "So young Mr. Malfoy has turned against his parents ways and The Dark Lord's ways? How do we know he isn't a double agent Albus?" He said in an unsure voice glancing over at the Head Master of Hogwarts.

Albus walked over and place a hand on Draco Malfoy's shoulder. "I know because he did not fulfill what Voldemort wanted him to do Cornelius." Looking down at Draco with a smile and then glancing over at the weak body of Hermione Granger. "He was sent this year to kill me. However instead he ended up bonding with Miss Granger there. Which as you know is the smartest witch here at Hogwarts not to mention a muggle born Cornelius." He said with a gentle smile, Albus Dumbledore would not let Draco be doubted anymore.

If anything Draco proved to everyone who's side he was on when they were all face to face with Lord Voldemort. Draco was now an official member of the Order of the Phoenix and was treated with respect from all the members. Cornelius looked at Draco still unsure but then nodded, "Yes well the Malfoy family has always hated muggle borns so I guess you are correct. Albus."

Cornelius then looked down at Hermione and glared at her, "How do we know the Dark Lord is gone from her? You know Albus that if something else goes wrong the Ministry will step in and take her away." He said harshly.

Hearing this made Hermione panic and feeling her chest tighten up she squeezed Draco's hand out of fear. Why would they have to take her away? It wasn't her fault that Voldemort was trying to use her to get to Harry and Draco. Why did it always have to end up being her fault? And why did she always have to be punished because of what she had no control over.

Albus looked at him and shook his head, "I am afraid I cannot allow you to harm Hermione Granger in anyway. You see just like Harry and Draco she has a key role into bringing down Lord Voldemort. My dear Cornelius this girl is the brains behind every plan. She can figure things out just after reading and thinking for only a few minutes. Now I know you yourself have something against muggle borns. However most of the brightest children at Hogwarts are muggle born." Albus squeezed Draco's shoulder and smiled.

"Now I think you and I should leave these two alone, Pompy will me up soon to yell at them both soon enough." He bent down and whispered into Draco's ear, "Draco make sure you keep a eye on Hermione there. It seems as though she is a little scared." He said patting him on the back and walking out Cornelius.


End file.
